


Mirror of the Soul

by destimushi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, One True Pairing, Original Character(s), Police Officer Castiel, Police Uniforms, Sabriel - Freeform, Slice of Life, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Uniform Kink, eventual destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the rookie of the 11th Division, following his big brother, Gabriel's foot steps to becoming a cop and eventually detective. Dean is the over-protective big brother that holds onto his little brother just a little too tightly. Through Gabriel and Sam's crime scene romance Dean meets Castiel and both their lives are changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had simmering in my head for a while. I've only ever done one-shots up until this point so hopefully this doesn't turn out too terrible. I've also never written AU, so this is the start of MANY firsts for me, it's both nerve wracking and kind of exciting. There's no smut in this chapter, but rest assured it will happen ;).
> 
> NOTE: This is not a Sam/Jess story, I only tagged it there because there's a small aspect of it, so if you're looking for a story predominantly Sam/Jess then this is not for you. Sorry.

The music died down as the crisp clinking of metal on glass was heard, first softly, then louder until the hubbub of the room quieted and all eyes turned to the man standing behind the bar. Balthazar, the Staff Sergeant of the 11th division raised his pint of half finished beer, a smile plastered on his face, his cheeks slightly rosy from drink and heat.

“Now, the moment we’ve all been waiting for!” Balthazar all but shouted as he pointed towards the door leading to the backroom of the bar. A hooded figure was led out, his hands cuffed behind his back. He was shoved unceremoniously by his captor, stumbling, up flush against the bar table. With a nod from their leader the captor yanked the hood off the captive in time to the crowd cheering and Balthazar’s heavily accented voice booming.

“WELCOME TO THE 11TH! LET THE HAZING BEGIN!” 

The unveiling revealed a young man with piercing blue eyes, dark brown hair mussed and eyes blinking in confusion and fear as the situation dawned on him. A slow uncertain smile pulled at the corners of his chapped lips as he looked around him at the men and women cheering, then he felt someone tugging on his wrists and turned in time to see his older brother undoing his restraints. 

“Welcome to the division Cassie,” Gabriel laughed and patted the young man on the back heartily. “Don’t worry, every one of us had been picked up in a squad car the night before we started and taken to this place.” 

With the handcuffs off, the young man rubbed his wrists tenderly, still unsure of what to make of this interesting turn of events. Castiel had been walking home with his friends from a party celebrating their graduation from the police academy. He was extremely pleased that he was assigned to division 11, where his brother had joined 5 years before him. 

He was not amused when the squad car pulled up next to him, and was even less so when the cop got out of the car and arrested him on some bullshit charges. His friends stared in disbelief and shock as Castiel, top of the class, straight as an arrow Castiel was shoved roughly into the backseat of the squad car before it pulled away noisily. 

The hood was put on his head when they stopped at a stop light, and Castiel started to panic. This was not normal procedure, was he really being arrested or kidnapped? 

The noise of the bar had startled Castiel, and he was certain that he’d been kidnapped by some mobster, maybe someone wanting to get back at his brother for a bust or arrest. Now, looking around him Castiel met his soon to be co-workers for the first time. Men and women, some in uniform, others in civilian clothing, all shouting at the bartender to get the rookie a shot or a beer and patting his shoulders and arms. The atmosphere was good natured, joyous even; Castiel definitely did not expected a welcome such as this. 

He reached for the shot that Balthazar had held in front of him and downed it without a second thought, his buzz from the party earlier had cleared rapidly when he was sweating about his fate in the back of what he thought was a fake squad car. Then there was another in his hand, and one more before Gabriel cut in and gave Balthazar a dazzling smile before dragging Castiel away from the bar to sit in a booth close by. The older man flagged down a waitress and ordered two beers before turning to his brother, the smile on his face more than conveyed just how proud he was of Castiel finally joining him on the force. 

“Welcome to the Drunken Soldier, your new home Cassie,” Gabriel cranked his head and pointed around the interior of the bar. “This is where the 11th come to blow off some steam, I’m sure as the rookie you’ll be needing a drink or ten before you know it. Oh also, the asshole with the british accent, that’s Balthazar, the Staff Sergeant.” 

“That was some welcome, I nearly shit myself when they put that hood on my head, thinking it was someone trying to get back at you,” Castiel replied just as the waitress came back with two pints. He shifted back, letting her put down the drinks before leaning back into the table. “So you got the same welcome then?”

“Uh, oh yeah, but even back then you’d told me you wanted to follow my footsteps, being the annoying little brother that you are, so I thought why ruin the surprise for you?” Gabriel laughed, then his expression turned slightly more serious. “I never doubted you though, I knew you’d make it. You’re one smart cookie and you’ve got the guts for this job.”

Castiel felt his cheeks grow warm from the compliment and hid his embarrassed smile into his beer. More people came up to the brothers as the night progressed, some greeting Gabriel, others just there to poke fun at the rookie. Castiel was apprehensive at first, but the booze kicked in eventually, and before he knew it he was mingling with these people that had been complete strangers only hours ago. 

These were going to be his new co-workers come the morning, the people whose lives will be dependent on him and vice versa. These people will become his new family, and already they were treating him like the annoying little brother as they teased him and welcomed him.

The night drew to a reluctant close as people started filing out of the bar, some starting the red eye shift while others getting home to catch some sleep. Castiel, tipsy and happy, gripped Gabriel’s arm tightly as they made their way out of the bar and into the cool night air. 

“Don’t you need to be at work bright and early tomorrow Cassie?” 

“...Shit, how late is it? Let’s hope the Staff Sergeant isn’t going to be too pissed with me, showing up on my first day hungover.”

Gabriel snorted and patted his brother’s shoulder fondly. “He was partially the reason why you’re shit faced. Feeding you shots like a pervy old man trying to get some pretty young thing drunk before he took advantage of him.” 

Castiel laughed, not that he thought Gabriel was particularly funny, but that he was in a great mood and felt like all the hard work had paid off. This welcome party and the acceptance into the 11th Division family drove away any doubt and apprehension Castiel had about starting his new job. Castiel watched his brother get on the phone with someone quickly before coming back to stand next to him.

“I uh, got us a ride. Remember Sam?”

“Yeah I think,” Castiel replied cautiously as he studied his brother’s face. His brother that never took relationships seriously, the brother that never committed to more than one night stands and alley-way hookups, blaming his inability to settle on the “volatile nature of his job”. 

“Wait…from three MONTHS ago?!”

Gabriel punched Castiel in the shoulder, harder than he’d planned. “Shut up okay?” 

Castiel only smiled at Gabriel, the alcohol and his good mood making him more giggly than normal. The two brothers sat down on the steps leading away from the front door of the cellar bar and enjoyed the comfortable silence and cool night breeze. It was another ten minutes before they heard the throaty roar of a car engine, the sound becoming a low rumble as the brothers watched the Impala pull up next to the curb. 

“Hey Gabe,” Sam’s voice cut through the evening air. “My car’s in the shop and my brother won’t let me drive ‘Baby,’ so he volunteered to drive.” 

Gabe jumped up from his spot next to Castiel, the movement startling the younger man as he watched his brother. _My god, I’ve never seen Gabe like this, who is this Sam, is he really that good in bed?_ Castiel thought to himself as he stood up awkwardly, his weight shifting from one foot to the other. 

“Shi- I’m sorry, we would have called a cab if I knew,” Gabriel leaned over and waved at Dean, his voice apologetic. “Thanks for coming out to get us. C’mon Cassie.” 

“Don’t sweat it, I wanted some fresh air anyway, and Baby could always use the leg stretch,” Dean’s rich voice rolled out into the night through Sam’s open car door, the sound making Castiel shiver as he followed his brother into the back of the vintage vehicle. Castiel looked up into the rearview mirror and swallowed as piercing green eyes stared back at him. Suddenly the back of the car felt warm, and Castiel couldn’t wait for Sam to get back in and get going. 

Dean didn’t say much during the drive, and Castiel was happy for once as Gabriel chattered with Sam, the two talked as if they’d not seen each other for years. When Dean finally pulled up next to the front door of the apartment building Castiel shared with Gabriel, Sam got out of the car to give Gabriel a good night kiss while Castiel stood back, awkward once more, waiting. He gave Dean an exaggerated eye roll and was pleased when the other man looked as amused as he felt. 

The Novak brothers watched until the tail light of the Impala disappeared around the corner. Gabriel gave Castiel a look of don’t-you-dare-make-a-comment mixed with I’m-so-in-love before pulling out the key and opening the door to the lobby. 

That night, as Castiel crawled into bed, his last thought was Dean’s beautiful green eyes before drifting into a dreamless sleep. 

===

If the snooze button could hit back every time Castiel had smacked it, he would be a bloody pulp by the time he finally rolled out of bed in a drowsy panic at 7:46am. The young man brushed his teeth with his coffee and threw on whatever clean clothes he could find. Gabriel snorted as he watched his brother buzz about while reading the morning paper at the dining room table. Being a homicide detective meant he didn’t need to be in the office until nine or until someone got stabbed, whichever came first. 

Castiel grabbed the toast off of Gabriel’s plate and closed the door on his older brother’s loud complaint. The headache behind Castiel’s cobalt blues threatened to overwhelm him as he got behind the wheel and sped to the station. He ran into the locker room with ten minutes to spare as he searched and found his new locker, his uniform hanging stiff and neat on a hanger inside. With trembling fingers Castiel stripped off his coat and shirt, leaving on his undershirt and boxers before grabbing the uniform. He stared at it, the stiff navy blue material, the neat stitching around his name tag, and his name NOVAK stitched in black thread on a white background. 

For a moment Castiel froze, the enormity of the significance of this simple piece of cloth weighed down on him. What if he couldn’t cut it? What if he became a bad cop? What if he froze at the first sign of confrontation? What if he failed? There were so many what if’s powered by the steady pounding of the hangover induced headache that Castiel almost dropped the shirt. But he didn’t drop it, and his fingers gripped the stiff fabric tightly as he took one, then two deep breaths before getting dressed.

The uniform fit him like a glove, with one last look in the mirror Castiel strode down the hallway towards Staff Sergeant Balthazar’s office. 

Balthazar looked up as he heard the soft knocking on his door, his face breaking into an enormous smile when he saw who was standing outside his office. 

“Come in.”

Castiel swallowed once before pushing the heavy oak door open, his nervousness lessened only slightly by the grin on Balthazar’s face. 

“Staff Sergeant Balthazar,” Castiel nodded before closing the door behind himself as he stepped into the spacious office. He looked around, noting the awards sitting on a shelf to one side of the room, a certificate of excellence hanging behind the smiling man’s chair, and the picture frame sitting on his desk, facing away from Castiel. 

“Ah, the rookie,” Balthazar smiled even wider as he sat back in his chair, his hand reaching into the top drawer of his desk and producing Castiel’s badge. “I hope you enjoyed the welcome party last night.” Balthazar winked as he noted the circles under Castiel’s eyes, and the slight wince each time he accidentally looked into the bright light of the morning sun creeping through the blinds. 

“I know it’s your first day, but I think you’re ready for a little field action. You can ride with officer Alley today, he’s one of our best training officers and he will take good care of you,” Balthazar nodded at the badge sitting on his desk in front of Castiel. “Take this, go and get your firearm and I’ll see you at the morning debrief in 15.” 

Castiel mumbled a thanks, grabbed his badge, gave Balthazar one last nervous smile through clenched teeth before making his way out of the office. After the firearm he was going to hunt down some aspirin if it was the last thing he did. 

===

Dean cursed loudly as he jerked his hand back, the red hot pain making his eyes water for just a brief moment. Bobby popped his head out of the small office of the auto shop and gave Dean a confused look. 

“It’s nothing Bobby, caught my finger shutting the hood,” Dean forced a smile before turning back to the car he was working on. 

“Just don’t break it, you idjit,” Bobby chuckled before heading back into his office to finish off some paperwork. The older man sat down behind his desk and looked around the shop through the glass windows. Singer Auto was his baby, and he’d hired Dean when it became obvious Dean wasn’t interested in college. Bobby had known the Winchester brothers since they were little boys, being close friends with their parents. After the boys’ parents’ tragic death Bobby took it upon himself to raise them as well as he could; they didn’t turn out half bad, with Sam off to his third year of college and Dean becoming one of the best mechanics Bobby had ever known. 

Bobby looked fondly at Dean’s silhouette for a moment before frowning slightly, there was something off about the boy, he was distracted and that was not his first cry of pain today. Bobby thought about asking Dean what was going on, then decided against it with a small head shake. The boy would come to him when he was ready, when he needed Bobby’s input. 

Dean was oblivious to Bobby’s thoughts as he sucked on the pinched bruise on his finger tip, the throbbing pain a constant annoyance. He was annoyed with himself as he remembered the cut on his arm, the scrape on his knee and the bump on his forehead. Dean was distracted, but he couldn’t quite figure out why. With one last frustrated grunt the young man pushed himself to his feet and, with a quick wave to Bobby, left the shop for the day. 

The evening sky was a deep bloody red as Dean slid behind the wheel, his hands running over the steering wheel of the Chevy Impala lovingly. “Hello, Baby, in the mood for a ride?” Dean grinned as he turned the key in the ignition and smiled smugly as the engine came roaring into life. Dean loved his car, loved working on her, loved making her purr in a way that a man caressed his lover. This car, along with the oversized leather jacket he wore, were the last things he had from his father. Sammy might have been too young to remember their parents, but Dean wasn’t. Even now, sometimes the pain of losing them would sneak up on him, stabbing him painfully in the cracks of his heart. 

Tonight was one of those nights, where Dean drove aimlessly, playing the scene of the crash in his head over and over and over again. Before he’d realized it, the Impala had pulled into the parking lot of the Drunken Soldier, the same bar that he’d come and picked up Sam’s boyfriend and his brother just the night before. Dean looked about him confused, and felt slightly uncomfortable as he watched a group of uniform cops disappear below the stairs leading into the bar. He sat in his car, and just watched as the sun dipped below the horizon, unsure of why he was here, and why he couldn’t bring himself to drive away. 

A familiar figure caught Dean’s eye as he reached for the key still in the ignition. It was Gabriel’s brother, walking across the parking lot with a taller man. They were laughing at something as they drew closer to the Impala and Dean caught the sparkle of Castiel’s sky clear blues. Dean swallowed and watched as the pair walked down the steps before getting out of his car. He wasn’t sure what he’d wanted to do, but Sammy was at college, and won't be back until the weekend, and the house was just so empty during the week without him. 

_Just one drink._ Dean thought to himself as he made his way to the bar. Dean pushed the heavy doors open and a blast of warm air hit in him the face, the scent of alcohol and deep-fried foods assaulted his nose, but it wasn't unpleasant. Dean squared his shoulders, pulled on the collar of his leather jacket and walked up to the bar, ordering himself a whiskey while taking in the decor of the place. 

The Drunken Soldier was an old watering hole that the cops of Division 11 hung out at, Dean knew this because Sam had practically lived here every weekend for the past three months since he met Gabriel, near a damn crime scene of all places, when Gabriel was working on a murder case that happened close to the university Sam was attending. 

Dean ran his long slender fingers down his face and grabbed his drink before spotting Castiel again. He was sitting in the back booth with his companion, they were talking, their heads pushed close together so they could hear above the noise of the bar. The taller man said something, and Castiel threw his head back in a fit of laughter that broke through the cacophony of noises around him, the sound making Dean’s heart skip a beat. 

Dean leaned back against the bar and sipped his drink while he watched Castiel, he knew he was staring, and it was probably creepy, but he didn’t care. It dawned on him that this man was the object of his distraction all day, the reason why the finger on his right hand still hurt whenever he moved the digits. It was Castiel’s blue eyes haunting him and Dean could not understand it. 

The whiskey disappeared quicker than Dean had planned, and he ordered a second just as the tall man with Castiel made a gesture to excuse himself before leaving the blue eyed young man alone at the booth. Dean smiled and grabbed his drink before sauntering over to the empty seat across from Castiel.

“Hey,” Dean sat down and gave Castiel his usual charming smile, all teeth and dimples.

“Uh, hi,” Castiel frowned slightly, then his face lit up in a bright smile as he recognized those sparkling green eyes. “...Dean...right? From last night?” 

“Yup, that’s me, Castiel was it?” Dean was surprised he remembered Castiel’s name, though it WAS a rather unusual name. 

“Yeah, you remembered,” Castiel beamed before draining his glass. Suddenly he felt hot under the collar, and shifted on the pleather covered seat slightly. 

They looked at eachother for a moment, neither speaking, just smiling awkwardly at each other. Dean licked his lips quickly, trying to but failing as he searched for something clever to say. He’d never had this problem before, with men or women, and his cheesy one liners were always a hit. How could they fail, when they were accompanied by his gorgeous toothy smile? 

“Thanks for coming to get us last night,” Castiel broke the silence at last and offered Dean a small shy smile. It was so simple, so open that it caught Dean off guard. 

“Uh, ah yeah no problem. There’s no way in hell I’d let Sammy drive Baby just after he’d crashed his own car into a ditch,” Dean snorted and drained his drink. Before either man could say anything else Castiel’s companion came back with one more round of beers for himself and Castiel, and was surprised to find a stranger in his seat.

“Friend of yours Cas?” 

“Oh yes, he’s my brother’s...friend’s brother,” the slight pause in Castiel’s sentence made Dean frown. So Sammy was Gabriel’s dirty little secret huh? For some reason this made Dean angry, and he slammed down his glass harder than he had intended. 

“Well it was good seeing you again Cas. Stay classy,” Dean forced a smile before pushing himself out of the booth. He gave Castiel a curt nod before walking away, leaving Castiel just a bit confused. 

Dean cursed as he pushed out into the cool evening air. He was mad at Castiel, mad at Gabriel, mad at the whole damn world. Was it so wrong to love someone simply for who they were, rather than their gender? It irked Dean that the brother he was so proud of was someone else’ dirty secret, as if Sammy wasn’t good enough. With another curse Dean slammed the car door and drove away, engine roaring into the night.

===

Castiel frowned as he watched Dean’s stiff silhouette stalk through the door and out of sight. He couldn’t understand why Dean had gone from the friendly fellow to this brooding douchebag in the blink of an eye. Was it something he said? But all he did was introduce Dean to officer Alley. 

“Oi, rookie, are you listening?” Alley nudged Castiel’s elbow gently before continuing with his story. 

“Ah, sorry, zoned out for a moment,” Castiel replied softly, a slight frown ghosting his fair features before he pulled himself out of his daze. Castiel took a long drag on his second beer and cleared his throat, he wasn’t going to let some guy he barely knew ruin his otherwise awesome first day on the task force. 

But something seized slightly in his chest, and Castiel frowned deeper as Dean’s emerald eyes, flashing with sudden anger, became the only thought occupying his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had barely opened the door before Gabriel exploded into the apartment, his foot kicking the door shut even as his lips crushed against Sam’s. The younger man laughed, the sound muffled as Gabriel all but shoved his tongue down Sam’s throat. The two clung to each other as they assaulted the other’s lips, biting, nibbling, sucking, licking, until they were both drunk on the other’s taste. Gabriel pulled back first, his chest heaving, his heart pounding wildly behind his ribcage as he gazed up into Sam’s smokey grey eyes. 

“Do you really have to be away all week, every week?” 

“G-Gabe, wow,” Sam whispered back breathlessly, his head spinning as all the blood drained from his brain to a different part of his body; he was a red blooded college boy after all. “And yeah, if I stayed home, the long drive to school aside, you’d be so distracting I’d never get any homework done.” 

Sam leaned down and covered the shorter man’s lips once more with his own, this time the kiss gentle and tender, but not lacking in passion. Gabriel moaned softly, his fingers trailing up Sam’s strong back to clutch at the nape of his neck, causing Sam to whimpered as Gabriel gripped that soft spot that always made his knees weak. 

“God Gabe, I’ve missed you,” Sam pulled away from Gabriel reluctantly and pulled the older man in the direction of his room. Gabriel was only happy to comply as he let himself be led to the room he’d become so familiar with, and groaned in anticipation when Sam pushed the door closed behind him, trapping him between the flimsy wood and Sam’s hard chest. 

Gabriel looked up into Sam’s face and noted the lust and need in his eyes, then he felt Sam’s fingers wrap around his wrists and couldn’t help but moan as Sam dragged his arms over his head to be pinned against the door. 

“I hope you’re off the clock detective,” Sam whispered into Gabriel’s ear, his breath tickling the older man’s heated skin. “Because you’re all mine tonight. All. Mine.” Sam all but growled the last two words before latching his lips around Gabriel’s earlobe, his tongue and teeth teasing and nibbling, eliciting breathless moans from his lover. 

Gabriel was breathing hard, his heart pounding so loudly he was sure Sam could hear every erratic beat. He could feel Sam’s teeth dragging along his ear, his lips inching down his neck even as he stretched his head in the opposite direction, offering up more of his milky smooth skin to his tormentor. Sam gathered Gabriel’s wrists in one large hand and pinned him firmly, as he trailed the other down Gabriel’s heaving chest. Gabriel’s breath hitched in his throat as Sam’s fingers found one perky nipple, the sensitive nub sending electrifying shivers down his spine. 

“S-Sammy...Jesus boy,” Gabriel stuttered, his mind foggy with desire and need, his knees shaking, and suddenly he was thankful for Sam’s firm hold on him as the younger man explored his body.

“You taste so good Gabe,” Sam whispered against Gabriel’s neck, his tongue flicking out to lick along Gabriel’s exposed collarbone. “I want to eat you all up. Every last inch of you.” The words had barely left Sam’s lips before he let go of his hold on Gabriel’s wrists, both hands now free to roam the smaller man’s body freely. Gabriel wasted no time as his own hands pressed against Sam’s firm chest, his fingers tracing down the ridge of Sam’s abs through his t-shirt before resting on his hips. 

Sam pulled back slightly, a smirk on his kiss bruised lips, as he started to unbutton Gabriel’s white button down shirt. His fingers worked slowly, letting the back of his knuckles graze along Gabriel’s bare skin. 

“Sam, G-God,” Gabriel threw his head back to rest on the cool door, his fingers massaging Sam’s hips and sides distractedly. Sam said nothing as he finally unbuttoned Gabriel’s shirt and pulled it apart, exposing Gabriel in the most delicious of ways. He smacked his lips, then leaned back in to latch his lips around Gabriel’s right nipple. The hissing breath that left Gabriel’s lips only spurred Sam on as he suckled, nibbled and pulled gently on the sensitive cluster of nerves. With expert hands Sam yanked Gabriel’s belt open before his fingers made easy work of the button and zipper of his pants. 

Sam moaned against Gabriel’s chest, his lips moving to the left nipple, leaving a wet trail of kisses along the way. He palmed Gabriel’s ever growing bulge through the thin material of the older man’s boxer briefs, the heat emanating from his lover making his head spin. Sam had wanted to take things slow, had wanted to draw out moans of pleasure from his lover for as long as possible, but his need was making him light headed, his cock pressing painfully against the inside of his pants. 

Everything about Gabriel was intoxicating and Sam was shaking with desire as he dropped to his knees, his fingers hooking into the waistband of Gabriel’s boxers as he went down. Gabriel’s hips jerked slightly, his back arching off the door as cool air touched his raging erection. He looked down at Sam with half lidded eyes, his fingers moving on their own to bury themselves in Sam’s gorgeous soft locks. “Sammy...please, touch me…”

Sam looked up, his liquid greys meeting glazed ambers and holding the gaze as he stuck out his tongue, the tip touching Gabriel’s arousal, tasting the leaking precum on the head. Gabriel’s hips jerked forward involuntarily and the motion caused his cock to smack Sam on the nose. The younger man snorted as heat crawled up Gabriel’s cheeks, the rosy tint of embarrassment darkening his features. 

“Would you like more?” 

“...please...don’t...don’t stop, Sammy…”

“I want to hear you say it, Gabe,” Sam looked up with big innocent eyes, his hands holding Gabriel’s hips firmly, keeping the man from moving. “Tell me what you want Gabe…” He murmured softly, nudging the older man’s erection with his nose to emphasize his words. 

“...” Gabriel swallowed as he tried to find his voice, the heat of Sam’s tingling breath on his cock making it near impossible to think. “I...I want you to s-suck me…”

“Nuh uh,” Sam shook his head playfully as he pulled back to look up into Gabriel’s needy face. “In. Detail. Please.” 

Gabriel groaned in frustration, but Sam’s hold on his hips was firm and his playful lips teased him mercilessly. “Sammy...I w-want you to wrap your lips around my cock…”

“Hmmm, like this?” Sammy grinned as he leaned in close and wrapped his plump lips around the head of Gabriel’s erection, then he looked up once more and murmured around a mouthful of cock. “And…?” 

“I...Oh G-God....Sammy, please…” Gabriel gasped, his fingers gripping Sam’s hair almost painfully. “T-Take me deeper...I want you to move your lips...along my cock. Your t-tongue...along my shaft. Fuck Sammy, please.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed and almost growled as he took Gabriel’s cock down his throat in one smooth motion, the act so familiar now it no longer triggered his gag reflex. He felt Gabriel’s muscles tense under his fingers as he dragged his tongue along the underside of his lover’s shaft, his lips wrapped tightly around the base for a heartbeat longer before pulling back slowly. Sam could feel his own erection strain painfully against the fabric of his boxers, but he ignored it as he closed his eyes and worked along Gabriel’s cock in long steady strokes. 

The world shrunk around Gabriel as every fibre of his being focused on those hot lips around his cock, the wet tongue stroking along his shaft, and the occasional teeth grazing the bulging vein that was always evident when Gabriel was extremely aroused. He tried to take deep calming breaths, not wanting to lose it so soon after seeing Sam, after a week of longing and anticipation. But Sam was not relenting, his talented fingers now wrapped around the base of Gabriel’s cock, pumping in time with his lips as he urged his lover closer and closer to climax. 

Gabriel swore through clenched teeth, his head thrown back as his lips parted in breathless pleas, his breathing became more and more shallow and erratic as his hips jerked harder and faster on their own, his cock pushing down Sam’s throat almost without mercy. 

“F-Fuck Sammy, you’re going to make me c-c-UHHH…!” The words turned into guttural moans, then cries of pleasure as Gabriel emptied his passion down Sam’s waiting throat, his hips jerking one last time as he buried his cock as far as it would go. Sam’s eyes widened in surprise as he swallowed as quickly as he could, but he wasn’t able to get it all and a trickle of sticky cum dribbled down the younger man’s chin. Gabriel’s legs finally gave under him as he slid slowly down the door, his hands grabbing Sam’s shoulders to steady himself. 

“....my God Sam…” 

Sam only smirked, the squall of lust barely contained in his eyes as he allowed his gaze to roam over his lover. He loved the rosy glow on Gabriel’s cheeks, the slight slackness in his jaw, and the way his body shook sporadically. Gently Sam peeled the shirt off of Gabriel’s shoulders and threw it unceremoniously across the room, then he pulled Gabriel to his feet and lead the trembling man to his queen sized bed. 

Sam laid Gabriel down and crawled up next to him, his lips and nose nuzzling Gabriel’s chin and neck and jawline once more as his fingers danced across Gabriel’s abs and thighs with feather light caresses. Gabriel moaned weakly, his body slowly recovering from the mindblowing orgasm. He looked over at his lover and grinned as he reached up to wipe the smudge of creamy release off of Sam’s chin. 

“That was amazing,” Gabriel whispered before leaning down to catch Sam’s lips in a soft kiss, his fingers delving into Sam’s hair as he pulled the younger man down to him. Sam returned the kiss just as softly, even as his hands shook with barely controlled passion.

Gabriel smiled into the kiss as he deepened it, his tongue probing as he sought access to Sam’s sweet mouth. He reached one hand down and grinned harder as he felt Sam’s barely restrained passion pushing against the fabric of his jeans, then it dawned on him that while he was completely naked, Sam was still fully clothed. The thought put a slight frown on his face. 

Sam moaned desperately into the kiss as he felt Gabriel’s hand on him, his hips jerking. Gabriel pulled back and pushed Sam into the soft mattress before crawling on top of him, straddling his hips. Sam ran his hands up Gabriel’s bare thighs as the older man unbuttoned and unzipped his pants slowly, pulling the denim down just far enough to notice the wet spot on Sam’s boxers where his erection was pushing against. 

“You poor thing…” Gabriel teased as his head finally cleared from his post orgasmic haze. “Let me fix this for you…” With one last look at Sam, Gabriel pulled Sam’s boxers down his hips, enjoying the way Sam’s cock jumped and twitched as it sprung free of its cotton prison, the head leaking precum freely. 

“Gabe…”

“I have a surprise for you Sammy…” Gabe nuzzled Sam’s erection once before pushing himself off the bed, pulling Sam’s pants and boxers along with him. Sam pushed himself onto his elbows and watched Gabriel as the older man crawled back on top of him, his long slender fingers reaching behind himself. Gabriel’s brows pinched into a slight frown and Sam could see the muscles on his arm twitch, as if his hand was pulling on something. 

The younger man’s eyes widened into saucers as he watched Gabriel bring around a black silicon buttplug, still slick with lube, and grinned. “I...I see you didn’t come here tonight looking for pizza and beer.”

“Well, if by pizza and beer you mean getting my brains fucked out then yes, that’s exactly what I came here for,” Gabriel purred as he put the instrument that’s been preparing him for Sam all evening down on the nightstand, and reached into the drawer where he knew Sam kept his stash of condoms. With ever slow movements Gabriel rolled the thin latex down Sam’s impossibly hard cock before hovering his hips over his lover’s need, his puckered hole wedging snugly against the the tip of Sam’s cock.

“Take me, Sam,” Gabriel let out a long sigh, the feeling of Sam’s cock pressing so intimately against him made his cock slowly twitch back into life. 

Sam licked his slightly chapped lips, his fingers gripped Gabriel’s hips tightly as he applied upward pressure with his hips. There was slight resistance at first, then suddenly Sam was inside Gabriel, his full length swallowed by Gabriel’s downward push. Sam gasped, his blunt nails dug into Gabriel’s taut muscles as the older man’s heat engulfed him completely. He had wanted to wait, to savour the sweet feeling of his lover wrapped around him, but Sam was so extremely aroused, both by the man on top of him and by his own actions earlier, the taste of the fruits of his hard work still fresh on his tongue. 

“I am going to ride you into tomorrow boy,” Gabriel gasped between shallow breaths as he almost immediately started moving his hips. His strong legs pumping his body up and down as he leaned his shoulders backwards, his hands on Sam’s thighs for balance. The room echoed with the sound of flesh upon flesh and the mingled gasp of both their breaths. Gabriel increased the speed of his movements until he was covered in sweat, the muscles in his legs bulging and straining. 

Sam couldn’t keep the moans from rolling off his lips, incoherent mumbles that sounded suspiciously like Gabriel’s name tumbling off his tongue. He struggled to keep his eyes open and growled as he pulled Gabriel down on top of him, pressing his lover’s sweaty chest against his own. With the new position Sam was able to thrust upwards as hard and fast as he wanted, and he finally allowed his storm of passion to overwhelm Gabriel as he pistoned wildly into his lover. 

The shift in position allowed Sam easy access to Gabriel’s prostate, and the blinding pleasure bursting behind Gabriel’s tightly shut eyelids caused his body to spasm and tense up. The sudden pressure of tense muscle was too much for Sam and he finally gave over to the urge as he tumbled head over heels into an orgasmic abyss. The fingers that clung to Gabriel’s hips dug even deeper as Sam rode out his orgasm, the pain making Gabriel wince softly until Sam was finally able to let go. 

The two just lay there for a moment, exhausted and spent as they enjoyed their post orgasmic glow. Eventually Gabriel pushed himself onto his hands and rolled off of Sam, the movement causing Sam to pull out of him. 

“My God, every single time Sammy,” Gabriel grinned as he looked over at his lover, their limbs still intertwined lazily. 

“No kidding Gabe, I thought you’d given me a concussion when you flew through the front door earlier,” Sam chuckled and leaned over to plant a small kiss between Gabriel’s eyebrows. 

“Well I just missed this hot body so much that I couldn’t help mysel-” 

“Oh for FUCK sakes you two,” Dean’s annoyed voice drifted into the bedroom. “I already sat through the fucking, I don’t need to sit through the chick flick moments too.” 

Sam frowned and sat up quickly, surprised that Dean was home so early on a Friday night. Quickly he searched around the room until he found his boxers and pants, and hastily pulled them on before throwing Gabriel his clothes as well. 

“Well, this is awkward,” Sam gave Gabriel an awkward little smile. “Get dressed, then join us for dinner?” 

Gabriel nodded as he began pulling on his clothes and waved Sam to go greet his brother. Sam closed the door gently behind himself before walking into the living room, his steps as light as his mood. 

“Hey Dean, didn’t think you’d be home so soon,” Sam gave his brother a big hug, and frowned when Dean did not return the gesture. 

“All you do when you get back from college is him Sammy,” Dean grumbled and nodded towards Sam’s closed bedroom door. “I was hoping to catch you for dinner before you ran off to not be seen again until Sunday. I guess I was too late.” 

“...Dean, I’m sorry, we can still go get dinner,” Sam frowned slightly, pulling back from his brother a bit. “All three of us?”

Dean gave Sam a sullen, dirty look and swallowed the string of angry words that threatened to burst through his lips. He had wanted so badly to tell Sammy that Gabriel was embarrassed of him, of their relationship, so much so that he’s even got his little brother lying for him. But he’d seen the look Sam gave Gabriel every time they were together, seen how happy his little brother was, and the words got stuck in his throat. 

It didn’t help that since Sam’s been seeing this guy, he’d been a lot more happy to be homebound every weekend, and that this Gabriel guy was actually pretty cool beneath all that quick charm and trickery. 

“...fine,” Dean replied as he rubbed his jaw quickly. “But I get to pick the place this time.” 

===

Castiel yawned and stretched lazily as he hung up his uniform. It had been a long and exhausting first week at work, where the training program was definitely more exciting than watching cheesy corporate videos. His training officer had signed off with the Staff Sergeant half an hour ago, and Castiel was given a pat on the back and a “keep up the good work, rookie” coupled with one of Balthazar’s lopsided smiles. At the thought of his boss Castiel grinned, the man was a handsome devil, and Castiel couldn’t shake the feeling that Balthazar was flirting with him every time they came in contact. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to flirt back? He shook his head and chuckled, berating himself for such a ridiculous thought. 

It’s not that Castiel wouldn’t have pursued his instincts, Balthazar was charming, flirty, older(yes, Castiel liked his men older) and that accent was just the cherry on top. If he was working any other job he wouldn’t have thought twice about screwing around at the workplace, but this was not any other job. Becoming a police officer, and eventually a detective like Gabriel had been his dream since Gabe got into the police academy, and after years of hard work through blood and tears he was finally in, he didn’t want to risk any ostracisation. Even if it meant hiding the fact that he was batting for the other team. 

Castiel thought about Balthazar once more, then blinked in surprise when the memory of a pair of piercing green eyes flashed across his mind. Dean? Why was he thinking about Dean all of a sudden? The man was hot and cold and rude and just overall unpredictable. Although he seemed accepting of Gabriel and Sam’s relationship Castiel couldn’t help but notice the “I’m straight as an arrow” macho bullshit that just radiated from Dean the last time they met. 

It annoyed Castiel (irrationally, and Castiel was fully aware of this) that Dean had invaded his private thoughts and he slammed his locker door shut just a bit harder than intended. He checked his reflection in the mirror, tried in vain to smooth down his unruly dark hair, then walked out of the locker room and down the hall towards the parking lot.

It was his first Friday night on the force but Castiel had refused numerous invites for drinks at the Soldier. He’d had the craving for a decent burger for days and tonight he was going to satiate that craving with a nice juicy one from Mac’s. 

The drive was less than half an hour away and Castiel’s stomach grumbled loudly as he pulled into the diner’s parking lot. The bell attached to the door jingled as Castiel pushed his way into the warm diner, the sweet aroma of fresh coffee tickled his nose and made him shiver in pleasure. He had always loved the smell of fresh coffee anytime during the day, sadly the coffee at the station was always burnt and weak. 

“Cassie?” 

Castiel looked around in surprise, it was Gabriel’s voice for sure, but he’d always hated this joint since Mac’s didn’t have a dessert menu filled with teeth rotting junk. It didn’t take long to locate his brother, and Castiel’s heart skipped a beat when he saw his brother’s dinner companions. 

“Hey Gabe,” Castiel forced a smile as he walked over to the booth in the back of the diner, where Sam, Gabriel and Dean sat, menus spread on the table. “I’m surprised to see you here.”

“Ah, well, Dean wanted to come here,” Gabriel grinned as he shifted over, making room for his little brother to take a seat. “Seems like you two share the same love for good burgers. Care to join us?”

Castiel had wanted to refuse, he really did, but Dean’s green eyes bore into him, causing a slow rising heat to creep up his neck. He cleared his throat, then slid into the recently vacated spot on the pleather bench, raising the menu to hide the blush on his cheeks. 

“Uh, sure, not like I have anything else planned,” Castiel mumbled as he skimmed the menu, even though he knew exactly what he wanted. 

Jo cleared her throat as she walked over to the table, her hip leaning against the booth as she pulled out her order pad. 

“You boys look like you’re about ready,” She smiled sweetly, her pen already held over the blank page on her pad. “I know Cas here will want his usual, what will it be for you boys?”

“Thanks, Jo,” Castiel replied as he cursed silently and glared at Jo before putting the menu down, feeling stupid for even trying to hide behind it. He nodded curtly and waited while the other three made their orders. Jo gave his shoulder a squeeze as she finished up, then leaned over to collect the menus. It was obvious that she bent over extra low when reaching for Dean’s menu, the weight of her breasts pulled down her v-neck shirt as her lips pulled into a teasing smirk. Castiel’s irritation grew as he noted Dean’s obvious enjoyment of Jo’s little show. 

===

Dean stole a look at the man walking beside him before turning his gaze back to the couple walking in front of them. Gabriel and Sam were engrossed in their own little world, their shoulders touching as they leaned into each other. Dean watched the profile of their faces as they gazed upon each other, and his features softened as Sam’s laughter washed over him. He could see the love in Gabriel’s face, see the attentiveness the older man showed his little brother from the moment they sat down at the diner to even now, as they walked down the busy downtown street. 

And despite Dean’s anger towards the older man hiding his relationship, Dean just couldn’t hate him, not when he made Sammy so happy. He glanced at Castiel once more and felt his pulse quicken. Dean had been with men and women in the past, but no one, not even the pretty little thing at Mac’s could make his heart flutter so. 

Castiel felt Dean’s gaze on him more than once as the four of them walked towards a nearby bar to continue the evening. Dinner was uneventful, accompanied by the usual farfetched detective stories that Gabriel loved, but Castiel barely tasted his burger as he tried not to notice those green eyes and the man they belonged to sitting right across from him. 

Castiel didn’t want to explore this unnerving feeling bubbling inside him everytime he was close to Dean. He didn’t want to know what it meant, because acknowledging it would open him up to a world of hurt he wasn’t ready to experience. But Castiel couldn’t ignore those shy glances from Dean, couldn’t ignore this feeling that maybe Dean was also feeling this...something that neither of them could explain. 

_Or maybe it’s just wishful thinking, Cassie._ Castiel reminded himself, using the loathsome nickname that Gabriel had given him since they were both kids. The big neon sign for the bar came in sight and suddenly consuming alcohol with the other three felt like a bad idea. Castiel cleared his throat and made up a lame excuse of feeling too tired for drinks after all before turning around towards Mac’s, where his car was parked. 

He heard Gabriel’s voice calling after him, could almost feel Dean’s green eyes burning into the back of his neck. Castiel popped the collar on his coat and ducked behind the flap.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel frowned and pulled on the edge of his jacket sleeve before looking up at Sam. “I’m sorry, I really should go and check on him…” It was obvious Gabriel was torn between going after his brother and spending more precious time with Sam. 

“...Yeah Gabe,” Sam looked crestfallen, but family came first, and he would never expect Gabriel to choose between staying and going after his brother. “Just, call me or something okay?”

“You stay,” Dean cleared his throat and zipped up his leather jacket. “I’ll go check on Castiel. I’ll text Sammy if anything’s up okay?”

“Are you sure?” Gabriel felt bad for even considering this, but he only got to see Sam once or twice a week on the weekends. “I really shoul-”

“Just take care of my brother,” Dean winked and threw Sam the key to the Impala, since the three of them drove out for dinner together. 

Without a backwards glance Dean turned around and cursed when he saw Castiel disappear around the corner. He sped up and half jogged down the two blocks until the turn that would lead him back to Mac’s. Dean would be really pissed if he missed Castiel and gave up his Baby for nothing. 

Dean let out a sigh of relief when he caught sight of Castiel leaning against a 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V, the car made Dean pause in his step and just stare for a second, amused, before catching up to Castiel. 

“This is your ride?”

Castiel jumped at Dean’s voice, but recovered quickly as he turned to face the man walking briskly towards him. 

“Dean…?” Castiel murmured to himself before clearing his throat. “Oh, uh yeah, she’s mine.”

“What are you, a pimp?” 

“I like it,” Castiel replied defensively before turning away from Dean. 

“Are you feeling okay, Cas?”

“Um, yeah, I’m fine.”

“You left a bit sudden, Gabriel is really worried about you.”

“Oh I bet,” Castiel replied more bitterly than he’d intended. 

“Wow Cas, seriously. Talk to me buddy.”

“No, it’s really none of your business.”

Dean didn’t push further as he leaned against the car next to Castiel. He could sense that something was seriously bothering the blue eyed man, but it wasn’t up to him to pry, so he’ll simply wait until Castiel started talking. Or not.

“You know, Sam is Gabriel’s first serious boyfriend since high school,” Castiel said quietly after a long moment of silence, his words surprising both himself and Dean. “He came out then, that stupid bastard. They almost killed him for it.” 

“...Cas…” Dean had no words to offer, so he just listened. 

“I was 12 when mom and dad got the call from the principal. That Gabriel had gotten into a fight and was sent to the hospital,” Castiel continued, the words tumbling from his lips. “We all rushed out in a hurry. He was all bandaged up, tubes in his nose and arm, and I couldn’t even recognise his face it was so bruised.

“They wouldn’t tell me what happened, and when Gabe finally woke up a day later he just smiled and told me that some things in life were worth fighting for. I didn’t understand then...” Castiel’s voice trailed off as he rubbed his eyes, unwilling to show Dean the tears that threatened to spill over. 

Castiel had never told anyone how Gabriel’s beating had affected him. He’d learned later that Gabriel was ganged up on by a group of boys that weren’t okay with Gabriel’s sexual orientation, and had decided to show him their distaste. After the beating they gave Gabriel, they tracked down his boyfriend and showed him the same courtesy. Gabriel fought for who and what he was, his boyfriend not so much, and the hurt had never left Gabriel. Until now. 

When Castiel first noticed that boys turned his crank he was terrified, and could never openly admit to himself or even Gabriel what he was struggling with. Castiel wasn’t delusional, he knew what he liked, so he never bothered “trying it out” with girls back in high school, and only after getting into college did he allow himself to explore more. 

It took a long time and a very special boy in algebra class to finally get him over his fears, then countless one night stands while he was in the academy before he was finally comfortable with casual flirting. But now those fears were back, and the cause of that fear was the man standing right next to him.

He didn’t know why he felt comfortable enough to even bring up Gabriel’s story to Dean. However, despite the stomach churning fear of needing something from the man standing next to him, Castiel felt a little better getting that off his chest, and the anxious feeling that threatened to overwhelm him earlier slowly ebbed away. 

Dean swallowed as he stared straight ahead and the silent stretched. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, as the two men leaned against the car side by side, each lost in his own thoughts. Dean felt both guilty and relieved; Guilty for judging Gabriel so harshly, relieved that he never acted on his irrational anger and confronted Gabriel about it. 

“You know there’s nothing wrong with loving another dude right?” Dean finally broke the silence. “Now I’m no expert, never done this whole love thing, but Gabriel and Sammy seem happy, isn’t that enough?” 

Castiel considered Dean’s words slowly, amazed at how easy it was for Dean to accept this “abnormality” in his brother. Dean wasn’t ashamed, afraid, or weirded out by their brothers’ relationship, but that didn’t mean Dean swung that way. “You are right. I guess I...it’s not important. Thanks for listening, Dean.”

“No problem,” Dean rubbed his chin before dragging his hand over his nose and lips. “Now lets either go get that drink, or go somewhere warm, I’m freezing my balls off here.” 

Castiel laughed, the sound gruff and rumbling. “I’d love a drink, but unless you fancy being hit on by men, we should go to a different bar."

“...It wouldn’t be the first time,” Dean winked at Castiel, his lips pulled into a mischievous smirk. “Let’s go, before your older brother does something inappropriate to my little brother.” 

Castiel laughed again, his crystal blue eyes twinkled brightly as he followed the taller boy down the block once more, his steps light as air as his mood lifted. 

===

Sunday came all too quickly for the two lovebirds and Gabriel’s mood was not improved by the phone call he just received. A man was shot earlier that morning, his body was discovered down a deserted alleyway just outside of town. Sam propped himself up onto his side and watched as Gabriel buzzed around, picking up articles of clothing from all corners of the room. 

“Let me guess, stabbed?”

“No, shot, and Sammy don’t joke about this, it’s bad luck.”

“Oh I never took you to be the superstitious type.”

“Oh shut up, all cops are,” Gabriel winked at Sam as he pulled on his boxers and pants. “Sorry I probably won’t get to see you off today. Alleyway shootings are the best.” Gabriel rolled his eyes as he started buttoning up his shirt. 

Sam slipped out of bed in all his naked glory, the sight made Gabriel’s hands shake and miss his button. The younger man grinned as he reached out and started doing up Gabriel’s shirt slowly, his body pressing closer as he finished each button until his lips were inches away from Gabriel’s. 

“I’m going to miss you,” Sam whispered as he bent down to run his lips along Gabriel’s ear. “I’ve got nothing but memories of your sweet, sweet lips to take to bed with me.” His lips slid down to latch onto Gabriel’s neck, the skin there already marked with a tender bruise from their earlier passions. 

“...Sammy,” Gabriel’s swallowed a low moan as his eyes fluttered closed, his hands clutching at Sam’s arms to keep himself steady. He could never get enough of Sam, especially when he stood so close, his scent engulfing Gabriel’s senses, his lips and tongue eliciting the most lewd noises from Gabriel’s throat. 

Sam pulled back and smirked down at his flustered lover, his large hands pulled on Gabriel’s pants as he slowly tucked in the shirt for the older man. He didn’t want to let Gabriel go, and was almost sure if he’d gotten down on his knees now Gabriel would not object to showing up late at the crime scene. But Sam couldn’t do that, damn his sense of responsibility. 

“I’m not happy about you not being here tonight, your kisses are what keeps me alert for my drive back to school,” Sam whispered, mock hurt laced with suppressed laughter in his voice. “You’re going to have to find this son of a bitch, then make it up to me next weekend, okay?” 

Gabriel almost keened as Sam’s lips latched onto his once more, his tongue slipping easily past Gabriel’s already parted lips. The two men held on tightly as they enjoyed each other’s mouth, the taste both familiar and electrifying. Gabriel could feel himself slipping and pushed away from Sam reluctantly. 

“You’re the devil you know that?” Gabriel gasped breathlessly as he adjusted himself in his pants, desperately trying to hide the growing bulge straining against his boxers once more. 

“And you’re my angel,” Sam replied without missing a beat. “Now be off with you, catch that killer!” 

===

The weeks were always long when Sam stayed at school. Dean usually spent his time at the shop with Bobby, and when he wasn’t working he’d be at the bar, chasing tail or being chased, depending on his mood. It was Thursday night, and Dean was at one of his usual joints, having a few drinks with Ash and looking for trouble. 

Well, at least Ash was looking for trouble, Dean just wanted to go home, or go for a drive, or do anything but be at a bar trying to pick up a cheap date, especially since he could not stop thinking about a certain blue eyed police officer since they’d shared a drink last Friday night. 

“Dude, what the hell,” Ash leaned in and bumped shoulders with Dean, the movement causing Dean to spill his beer. “That chick over there? She’s been eyeing you all night man.” 

Dean looked up and met eyes with a gorgeous redhead, he smiled at her absentmindedly before shoving Ash off of him. 

“Not in the mood, you go for it though, she’s definitely your type,” Dean took a long drink from his beer, enjoying the bubbly burn as the ambre liquid rushed down his throat. 

“You serious? Fuck man, your loss,” Ash smacked his lips and waved down the bartender for another drink before pushing himself to his feet. “Are you going to stick around for a bit?”

“No, I’m going to head as soon as I’m done this beer. You go, have fun,” Dean forced a smile and raised his pint to his friend. Ash winked before sauntering over to the girl with what he considered a seductive smile plastered on his face. 

Dean watched his friend go and shook his head lightly. On any other night the redhead would have fired his blood, his mood darkened as he drained his glass, his mind filled with the short chat he’d had with Castiel the Friday before. Dean had thought back on that conversation over and over again, and finally came to the conclusion that maybe it was Castiel that was still struggling with homosexuality, and not Gabriel. 

Castiel. 

What a strange name. Yet it flowed like honey from Dean’s lips when he whispered it at night, as his fist clenched tight around his cock. Dean blushed at the perverse memory of the last few nights and how he’d spent them before passing out, exhausted and alone, thinking about the things he’d like to do to Castiel, with Castiel. 

The blue eyed cop was also the first thing that popped into his head when he woke up every morning. Dean wasn’t used to feeling so infatuated with one person, the feeling was both exciting and terrifying. He knew he wanted Castiel, needed him on a physical level, but beyond that he also just wanted to be close to him. 

Dean sighed and pushed himself to his feet. The night was still young and Dean didn’t want to go home just yet, besides he already knew what would happen if he did, and blushed a faint rosy pink as he walked out of the bar and got behind the wheel of the Impala. 

===

The night shift was the worst, not only did it completely mess with his sleeping pattern, it was also extremely boring, since he was still a rookie, he got to patrol the safest area of the city. Castiel yawned and drained the last of his coffee, suddenly having a serious craving for something sweet to keep him awake. Stereotype or not, cops and doughnuts would always be best friends. 

The squad car hummed into life as Castiel turned on the ignition and drove towards the only coffee shop that was open 24 hours in this part of town. The night shift wasn’t the only thing that’s been keeping him from good sleep, Castiel yawned again as he tried to keep his car straight. 

Ever since the night he’d opened up to Dean and shared a drink with the man, Castiel could not stop thinking about him. Everytime he closed his eyes, Dean’s green orbs, his easy smile, the countless freckles, and everything else about him haunted Castiel. He spent the whole weekend locked away in his room, thinking about Dean, imagining Dean’s warm body against him, his lips upon his skin...and it always ended with Castiel panting and moaning, his hand down his pants as he bit into his fist to keep quiet. 

The start of the week kept him busy, working alongside his partner and training officer, but now that he was on his night patrols, alone, it was impossible to not once again think about Dean. Castiel rolled down the window and shivered as a blast of cold October air hit him in the face, the shock of it clearing his head just long enough for him to pull into the parking lot of the coffee shop to get his third coffee, and half a dozen doughnuts; if he couldn’t control his feelings, he might as well eat them.

With fresh caffeine and sugar pumping through his veins, Castiel pulled back onto the street and drove aimlessly for another hour before heading out to his favourite look out spot in the city. The small hill was just on the border of his patrol area, and even at the top there was radio reception so he would be able to respond to calls. He parked the patrol car at the cul-de-sac and got out with his radio in one hand, his box of doughnuts in the other, however he was so caught up in his own thoughts that he did not notice the familiar black Chevy parked further down the road. 

The clearing was around 20 meters wide overlooking the city, and was only a few steps away from the curb with a semi-sheer cliff face. The grassy area was partially hidden by trees, and just isolated enough that no city noise filtered through. Castiel sat down on the grass and broke out one more doughnut before noticing a dark figure sitting on the edge of the clearing, his legs dangling over the drop down the sheer side of the overhang. 

Castiel felt his chest tighten and his breath quicken in nervousness and disbelief at the man that turned around to look at him, moonlight bathing his face in a soft glow. 

“...Who’s there?” 

“Dean?”

“Is that you, Cas?” 

“Um, yeah, hey…” Castiel replied nervously, his doughnut still raised halfway to his lips as his body froze. 

“Oh look you brought doughnuts!” Dean chuckled and pushed himself onto his feet. He walked over to where Castiel sat, still staring, and plopped himself down next to the police officer. “Are you going to offer me one or what?”

Castiel blinked and remembered his manners, meekly he shoved the half empty box over to Dean. 

“What are you doing out here?” Dean grabbed a doughnut and unceremoniously shoved half of it into his mouth.

“I..uh, I’m technically working,” Castiel felt his cheeks grow warmer, hoping the darkness would hide the blush he knew tinted his cheeks. “But I got bored, so I decided to take a coffee break.”

“Do you come here often?”

“Yeah, this was my favourite thinking spot when I was going to the academy. And you?”

“I used to come here when I was in high school. It’s been years,” Dean replied with a mouthful of sweet sugary dough. “But I had to clear my head tonight, and had an urge to look at the city from this vantage point.”

Dean couldn’t tell Castiel that he needed to clear his head of him, and that Castiel was starting to occupy his every single waking moment. Little did he know that was exactly the reason why Castiel was also here on this very night. 

The two men sat and enjoyed their sweet treat in silence, it seemed to have become a natural thing for them to simply enjoy each other’s presence without the disturbance of words. Castiel watched Dean lick the sugar off his fingers and blushed as thoughts of Dean licking other things popped unbidden into his head. The police officer bit into his bottom lip and tried to hide the blush creeping up his neck by suddenly becoming extremely interested in the buttons and knobs on his radio. 

Just as Dean was done licking the last of the sugar from his fingers he noted the smudge of powder sugar on the corner of the Castiel’s mouth. Reflexively, an instinct born out of taking care of Sam all these years, Dean reached over and wiped the sugar from Castiel’s lip with his thumb. Castiel’s blue eyes shot wide and his body froze, the corner of his mouth tingling and warm where Dean’s thumb had grazed. 

“Ah, shit, sorry. Sammy was a messy eater so cleaning his face became a habit,” Dean cleared his throat and wiped the sugar on his pants before turning to stare out over the city. “It’s beautiful isn’t it, when you look at it from here.”

“...Yeah, just like you,” Castiel whispered before clamping a hand over his mouth. Shit did he actually say that out loud?!

Dean’s head turned sharply, his green eyes starting at Castiel in shock, causing Castiel’s heart to plummet through his stomach. 

“Oh God, I’m so sorry. Just, forget it...shit...I-I better get back to work,” Castiel stammered as he scrambled to his feet, his doughnut box forgotten as he ran from the clearing. 

Dean watched the blue eyed officer disappear, and it took him a moment longer to finally process what had happened.

“...son of a bitch.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Cassie, got a moment?” Gabriel shouted from the kitchen. 

“Uh, sure?” Castiel dragged himself into the kitchen, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. A quick glance at the clock on the microwave revealed it was just after 9pm, this confused Castiel; Ever since Sam stepped into Gabriel’s life, the homicide detective had basically stopped living at home between Friday and Sunday nights. “What are you doing at home?” 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about…” Gabriel looked at Castiel meekly. “I...know you have night shifts until Monday. Would you mind if Sam stayed the weekend? I promise we’ll be out during the day so you can sleep, and, well you’re not home at night.”

Castiel yawned deeply before giving his brother a smirk. “Oh? You got something special planned?”

“Well, it’s our four month anniversary,” Gabriel stared down at the sandwich he was making intently, not wanting to meet Castiel’s eyes. “And I know, it’s nothing amazing like four years or anything, but...this is the longest for me since…” 

Gabriel trailed off, his words replaced by a stifling silence. Castiel frowned and gave his brother’s shoulders a tight squeeze. 

“Yeah,” he replied softly. “Hey, I don’t mind, you live here too. Thanks for the heads up.” 

Gabriel’s face lit up as he hugged his brother tightly. Only then did Castiel notice there were two sandwiches made, and a huge salad sat next to the sink. “Well, he’ll be here any minute now, you might want to put on some pants!”

“...well, thanks for the heads up,” Castiel replied sarcastically this time. “Also, this is what you consider a romantic dinner?” He pointed at the two swiss and ham sandwiches and the giant bowl of salad. 

“Shut up, maybe next time you can cook for us,” Gabriel threw a lettuce leaf at Castiel’s retreating back, the younger man’s laughter becoming muffled as he closed the door back to his room. 

Gabriel’s phone rang just as Castiel came back out, dressed in track pants and a loose blue t-shirt. 

“Hey, we’re here, what’s your buzz code?” Sam’s voice drifted through the phone, sounding small and a little digitalized. 

“Oh, it’s broken. I’m just getting ready, I’ll send Cassie down to get you,” Gabriel replied brightly before turning around to look at Castiel with big puppy eyes and pouty lips, mouthing the words “pretty please?” 

Castiel shook his head, but put down his half finished cup of coffee and grabbed his keys before heading out into the chilly hallway and down the elevator. Sam waved as he saw Castiel, his gigantic form filled the small doorway so fully that Castiel did not notice Dean standing behind him until he’d opened the door and waved Sam through. 

It had been over a week since Castiel’s little slip of tongue, and he had avoided the green eyed man like the plague. He even went as far as bolting when he saw Dean’s Impala parked at the Soldier, leaving his bewildered co-workers staring as he ran. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean called out.

“H-hey Dean,” Castiel murmured a reply as he tried to pull back into the safety of the lobby.

“Wait, can we talk?” 

Castiel’s chest tightened in fear. He didn’t want to talk, didn’t want to face Dean, he just wanted to run home and hide in his room like a 14 year-old girl. But he couldn’t, couldn’t do that to Dean. 

“Sure, do you want to come up?” Castiel looked behind him, but Sam was already gone.

“We can talk in the car. Besides, you probably can’t hear me talking over the noises those two animals make,” Dean winked before walking back to his Baby parked on the side of the street, not checking to see if Castiel was following.

Castiel could feel his cheeks burn at the thought of his brother and Sam...It was best to not think about that while sitting in close proximities to Dean, and it doesn’t get closer than the cramped insides of a car. Castiel watched Dean get in the driver side before stepping out into the cold night air, he trudged through the short distance between the front door and the Impala, then took a couple more lung piercing cold breaths before sliding into the passenger seat. 

“You know, I was hoping to catch you earlier,” Dean started casually. “Even went to the Soldier, hoping you’d be there.” Dean had seen Castiel run away, but decided to say nothing about it. 

“Ah. I’ve been working nights,” Castiel replied, thankful that his voice did not betray his nervousness. 

“Okay, let’s just cut the crap,” Dean shifted in his seat until he was looking at Castiel. “Why the fuck do you keep running away?”

Castiel swallowed hard as he felt himself whither under Dean’s accusatory stare. This was exactly the reason why he’d run away, he was terrified of Dean. Terrified of his own feelings for Dean, and even more terrified of his eventual rejection. He opened his mouth to answer, then closed it because it felt like nothing he could say would be adequate. 

It became obvious that Castiel wasn’t going to say anything, the silence uncomfortable for once between them. Dean cleared his throat and noted the panicked look in Castiel’s big blue eyes, it melted his heart and he had to resist the urge to reach over and pull the smaller man into his embrace. 

Dean was not a man of many words, he was not good at expressing his emotions at the best of times, and looking at this man sitting in his car he could feel Castiel’s fear and self doubt. At times like these Dean wished he was more like Sam, Sam with his silver tongue and his ability to always wear his heart on his sleeve. 

The silence grew thick and Castiel could feel his panic raising. If he didn’t get out of here he’d suffocate, or say something stupid, or do both. He stole one last glance at Dean and could only feel the pressure of those green eyes drilling into his skull. Castiel muttered a sorry, so soft that Dean couldn’t even make out the word, before reaching for the door handle and bolting out of the Impala. 

_Yeah, just run away like you always do, you fucking coward._ Castiel thought to himself bitterly as he slammed the car door shut, his long legs carrying him down the street rapidly. Castiel couldn’t go home, couldn’t face the happy bubble gum atmosphere that he knew was in the apartment right now. He could feel tears threatening to spill over and rubbed a hand angry across his eyes.

A hand grabbed his arm, the contact surprised him and his body reacted exactly like how it was trained to; Castiel turned around and threw a punch that landed with a sickening crack. 

Dean cursed loudly before letting go of Castiel’s arm, his jaw numb with pain. Green eyes glared at blue ones and Dean swung his fist right back at Castiel, catching him in the stomach. Castiel gasped, his body doubled over as he tried to catch his breath when he felt Dean step in close. The taller man’s hands cupped his cheeks and for a moment Castiel forgot his struggle to breathe. They looked at each other intently, unblinking, until Dean leaned in and brushed his lips softly against Castiel’s. 

“Please, stop running,” Dean whispered as he leaned his forehead against the shorter man’s, his fingers still holding Castiel captive. 

Castiel could only stare in shock, his whole body stood rigid and high strung, ready to snap at any moment. It wasn’t real, this was a dream, it couldn’t be real, Dean did not just kiss him, he must be going crazy…

Then Dean’s lips covered his once more, this time more firmly, more desperately. Castiel shuddered and whimpered into the kiss, his arms snaking up Dean’s sides gingerly, his fingers unsure and unsteady as they gripped Dean’s neck and shoulder. Later on he would think back on this moment and recall Dean’s taste as they deepened the kiss, their tongues fighting for access and dominance. But right now all Castiel could do was stand there and be kissed. 

Dean pulled back slowly, then touched his jaw gingerly, wincing. “Goddamn Cas, you throw a hard punch.”

“Oh shit,” The blissful look all but disappeared from Castiel’s face, replaced by one of guilt and horror. “I’m so sorry, I...it was-”

“Instinct, I get it,” Dean smirked before his expression became serious once more. “I think that I like you Cas. And I think that you like me too, can we just do this without the marathon please?” 

Castiel could only nod as he looked into the emerald pools that were Dean’s eyes. 

===

Gabriel popped his head out of the bathroom when he heard the front door open and frowned when only Sam’s hulking form came through. 

“Where’s Cassie?” He called out from the bathroom, checked his reflection once more before coming out to greet Sam with a small kiss on the nose.

“Oh, Dean said he wanted to talk to Castiel about something,” Sam slipped his long arms around his lover and nuzzled Gabriel’s neck slowly.

“Oy...stop that,” Gabriel pulled away, albeit reluctantly. “What does Dean want with Cassie? I didn’t even know they were friends.”

“Beats me, but since the night we all grabbed drinks together Dean’s been a bit different,” Sam pouted at Gabriel, mock hurt on his face as he chased after Gabriel to gather the smaller man back into his embrace. 

“Different how?” Gabriel groaned as he sank into Sam’s chest, his back pressing firmly against the younger man.

“Just...different. It’s been two weeks, and I didn’t find any women’s forgotten underthings around the house even once,” Sam kissed Gabriel’s neck before resting his chin on his lover’s head. “Unless Dean’s learned to actually clean up after himself...he hasn’t gone chasing tail and that’s just strange. And earlier this week he texted me asking if I had Castiel’s number. I said I’d get it from you but school got busy and I forgot...” 

Gabriel pulled back just far enough to spin around in Sam’s arms, his eyes the size of dinner plates as he looked up at the taller man. “Wait, you don’t mean to suggest…”

“I don’t know man, but hey, whatever it is, they’re adults, they can figure it out,” Sam winked and leaned down to capture Gabriel’s lips with his, taking the opportunity to properly greet his boyfriend after a week of not seeing him. 

All thoughts fled Gabriel for a moment as he savoured Sam’s mouth, lips and tongue. He could feel Sam’s hands trail down his back to rest on his buttocks and moaned as Sam squeezed his cheeks, pulling the older man even closer into him. It was near impossible to resist Sam when he kissed him like that, but tonight was...well special, and Gabriel pushed Sam away once more, the act caused him to physically ache for his lover. 

“...you’re right, they can, uh, yeah,” Gabriel smoothed his shirt and flicked his tongue across his bottom lip, tasting Sam as he gathered his thoughts. “I, um, made us something to eat. Nothing fancy, but I hope you’re hungry.”

Sam frowned as Gabriel pulled away from him a second time that night, he watched Gabriel’s face and noted the nervousness there. But there was also a look of undeniable lust behind those glazed amber eyes, Sam reminded himself as he took a seat at the dining room table. 

“Yeah, I’m always hungry,” Sam winked at Gabriel and couldn’t help himself as he added. “For you.” 

Gabriel laughed, the gesture chased away the nervousness in his eyes. “Yeah, well, I’m the dessert, and you can’t have that until you’ve cleared your plate young man.” Gabriel put on his best stern father look as he came back out, holding two plates with sandwiches and the giant salad bowl. 

Sam’s eyes lit up as he saw the giant bowl of wild greens, the dormitory cafeteria didn’t believe in fresh greens and Sam wasn’t exactly well off enough to pay for extra food all the time. 

The two sat and Gabriel listened as Sam chattered on about school. He barely heard anything Sam was saying, so caught up in his own thoughts, until Sam started talking about this girl, Jess, and how hot she was, and how if he wasn’t already taken he’d totally give her a spin. 

“H-hey, you’ll make me jealous,” Gabriel pouted as he finished the last of his food.

“Oh good, so you ARE listening,” Sam frowned and put down his fork. “What’s going on Gabe? You’re all distracted.”

Gabriel took a deep breath and pulled out a thin leather bracelet from his pant pocket. “I, it’s just. It’s no big deal really. Four months ago today I laid eyes on you, and my life has never been the same,” Gabriel said softly, his eyes darting between Sam and the strip of leather held between his fingers. 

“I know four months is a weird number to celebrate, but it’s special to me,” Gabriel looked at Sam and smiled shyly, feeling slightly vulnerable. “I want you to have this. You don’t have to wear it or anything, I just want you to have it.” 

“Oh Gabe…” Sam was speechless as he reached across the table and took the leather bracelet from Gabriel. The fabric was soft and slightly worn. “Of course I’ll wear it. I just...don’t have anything for you.” 

“Don’t be silly, you being here is enough for me,” Gabriel’s smile widened, the nervousness all but washed away. “Let me help you with that…” Gabriel’s took the leather ties between nimble fingers and tied the strip securely around Sam’s wrist, then he extended his arm and showed Sam that he was wearing a matching one. 

“I made these long time ago, and I’ve been waiting a long time to give that other one to someone special,” Gabriel brought Sam’s large hand to his lips and kissed the palm gently before holding it up to his face, enjoying the warmth of Sam’s skin against his cheek. 

Sam tightened his grip on Gabriel and pulled the older man in for a ghostly kiss, their lips barely touching, their breaths mingling. “It’s beautiful Gabe, thank you. And...I love you.”

Gabriel’s breath caught in his throat at those three little words. Words that he’d never thought to hear from another’s lips again, words he was too afraid to even wish for from the man sitting across from him; Words he did not think he deserved, ever. 

“Sammy...I...I love you too,” Gabriel choked out as he pressed his lips firmly against Sam’s. “So, so much…” He spoke into the kiss, afraid to pull back, afraid that if he let go now Sam would disappear like a dream. 

For a long time they simply kissed, their tongues fighting and yielding, tasting and tangling until they were both breathless and light headed. When the kiss finally broke they just looked at each other, before Sam’s eyes darkened, a smirk appeared on his kiss swollen lips. 

“So, do I get dessert now?” He pouted and put on his best innocent face. “I cleared my plate.”

A low rumbling laugh rolled out of Gabriel as he pushed himself to his feet. “Oh? Well I have pie, and I think a slice of cake in the fridge. Oh and Cassie brought home some doughnuts this morning, I swear the night shift is going to turn him into a blimp.” 

Sam growled and pushed himself to his feet so quickly the chair toppled behind him as he caught up to Gabriel and pressed himself firmly against the shorter man. Gabriel could only focus on not tripping as he felt Sam push him against the kitchen counter, the small of his back hitting the edge with a slight thud. 

“Hmmm I know exactly what I want,” Sam growled into Gabriel’s ear, his hands already pulling at the front of Gabriel’s shirt. “And he’s all sweet and ripe and ready for the picking…” 

Gabriel gasped, Sam’s words, the tone of his voice, his scent and his warmth overwhelmed Gabriel’s senses. He felt Sam’s hands grip his shirt tightly and winced as the buttons went flying in every direction. His heart quickened as Sam’s lips latched onto his exposed collarbone even as his hand reached between their bodies to cup the rapidly growing bulge in Gabriel’s pants, and then he was truly lost when his own fingers felt the outlines of Sam’s arousal. 

“Fuck S-Sammy, my room…” Gabriel could barely talk as Sam’s lips travelled up his neck, his lips and teeth nipping the skin of his jaw. 

“No, I’ll take my dessert in the kitchen, thank you very much,” Sam replied teasingly as he latched onto Gabriel’s neck, his tongue flicking against the soft flesh as his lips suckled until a tiny little red bruise appeared. 

Gabriel groaned as he pulled Sam’s t-shirt over his head, revealing taut muscle under tanned skin. How Sam stayed so tanned even in this October weather was beyond Gabriel, but he was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth as he drank in all that was Sam. The younger man took one unsteady step back, giving the two of them just enough room to rip at each other’s belts, buttons and zippers. 

“God Gabe…” Sam whispered breathlessly as he gazed upon Gabriel, his pants barely hanging on his hips, his cock so hard it was peaking out from the top of his boxer briefs. “I want you so bad…” 

Gabriel turned around and rummaged in the kitchen cupboard until he found the grapeseed oil. “I hear this stuff is just as good as lube...I need you in me Sammy…”

Sam stared at the bottle of oil, then at Gabriel, then the oil once more in slight disbelief, however all doubt was washed away as Gabriel wiggled his hips at him, his back turned to his lover. Sam popped open the bottle and poured a generous amount of oil on his fingers before reaching for Gabriel’s waiting rear. 

Gabriel braced himself for the usual cool touch of lube, but was surprised when the oil was not cold at all, infact it was warm and very pleasant. Sam’s fingers shook with barely controlled need as he massaged the tight ring of muscle around Gabriel’s opening, the ring stubborn at first, then slowly relaxing under Sam’s gentle ministrations. The first finger slipped inside Gabriel with little resistance, the second followed in shortly, the penetration eliciting a whimper of pleasure and need from him. 

Sam took a couple of calming breaths as he thrust his fingers in and out of his lover gently, scissoring them occasionally to prepare Gabriel for his much bigger girth. The heat and pressure around his fingers made Sam grit his teeth in anticipation, but he wasn’t going to hurt Gabriel anymore than needed. When he finally inserted that third finger Gabriel was practically keening, begging him to hurry up.

“Shit Gabe...the condoms…” Sam frowned as he remembered that he’d packed his little stash in his overnight bag, which was all the way in the living room. 

Gabriel pulled his wallet from his pants and dug out a condom to throw at Sam. “Tsk, tsk. Didn’t anyone tell you to always be prepared?”

Sam glared lovingly at Gabe as he caught the shiny package, with hasty fingers he ripped it open and rolled the thin latex down his painfully hard cock. With another amused look Sam poured more oil on his cock before lining himself up behind Gabriel. He didn’t need to give the man any warnings, for Gabriel was already pushing back firmly against him, causing his cock to slip in with little resistance, all the way to the hilt. 

Gabriel hissed and clenched his hands around the edge of the counter, enjoying the pain laced pleasure of Sam finally filling him. He didn’t wait for the younger man and simply started moving his hips back and forth, forcing Sam’s cock in and out of him in short shallow thrusts. Sam growled before grabbing Gabe’s hips firmly, taking control of the rhythm and depth of his thrusts. 

He started off slow, taking his sweet time pushing all the way in, then pulling out until only the head was wedged inside the man. But Sam couldn’t keep this up, not when he was so damn aroused by the lewd noises his lover made with each of his thrusts, and suddenly the pace wasn’t so slow and luxurious. Gabriel cried out in surprise when Sam suddenly picked up the pace, his fingers dug into counter even as Sam’s nails dug into his hips, almost painfully, and pulled him back to meet every one of his frenzied thrusts. 

The sound of flesh pounding against flesh could be heard echoing around the small kitchen, mingled with short shallow breathing and cries of pleasure, growing louder and louder until neither could hear their own scrambled thoughts. Gabriel could feel the underside of his cock rub against the cupboard with each of Sam’s thrusts and wrapped one hand firmly around the base, pumping himself in time with Sam’s rhythm, his precum making his cock nice and slick. 

The combined pleasure of his fingers and Sam’s cock made Gabriel shudder as a familiar pressure started building low in his stomach. It grew steadily and Gabriel all but yanked on his cock, wishing for release. Sam shifted behind him, pulled back just a fraction, and the change in angle caused his cock to brush firmly against Gabriel’s prostate. The sudden pleasure was all Gabriel needed to push himself over the edge as Sam’s name rolled off his tongue in a guttural cry of orgasmic bliss.

Gabriel’s body spasmed and tensed as Sam thrust inside him, the sudden pressure caused Sam to gasp Gabrie’s name in surprise as his hips jerked, almost violently, and his climax hit him full force. 

Sam clung to Gabriel until his legs stopped shaking and he could safely take a step back without falling, then he pulled gingerly out of his lover and shuffled backwards, his pants now a puddle around his ankles. 

“B-Best dessert, ever,” Sam grinned and slumped down in a chair.

“Oh yeah,” Gabriel grabbed some paper towel and wiped down the cupboard of his spent passion before looking back at Sam. “Just don’t tell Cassie I used his oil for this okay?”

Sam blinked and choked back a snort before nodding.


	5. Chapter 5

The call came in the middle of the night, waking Gabriel from a deep slumber. The detective rubbed his eyes hard before groping for his phone on the night stand.

“...Novak...” He grumbled.

“Detective, there’s been a murder down Main and 2nd.” 

Gabriel looked at the clock on his phone and frowned at the time displayed there. “At 2:30 in the morning? Really? Isn’t Mills working the night shift?”

“Gang control is on this one, they think it might have something to do with the alley way shooting from a week ago.”

“...Goddamn it,” Gabriel cursed softly. “Alright, text me the address, I’ll head out now.” Without waiting for a response Gabriel hit the End Call button and groaned. He felt the body beside him shift and turned to bury his face into the crook of Sam’s neck. 

“...Work?” Sam’s voice was barely audible. 

“Yeah, seems like we stepped on some seriously dog shit this time,” Gabriel sighed and snuggled closer to Sam, enjoying the last few moments of warmth. “I gotta go, I’ll try to meet you for dinner before you leave tomorrow?” 

“Hmmm okay...love you babe,” Sam turned on his side and gave Gabriel a big sleepy hug before burrowing into the blankets once more. 

Gabriel just sat there for a second, in the ensuing silence, and listened fondly as Sam’s breathing deepened once more. He loved how the word “love” rolled off Sam’s tongue so easily, and yet it doesn’t feel cheap at all. Sam was just so genuine, so loving, so caring and so willing to give himself to Gabriel that it made the older man feel slightly guilty just taking it all. 

With a soft snort and an eye roll in the dark Gabriel pushed himself out of his warm bed and fished around the floor for his clothes. 

It took him half an hour to get to the crime scene, and then another hour before Gabriel, freshly coffeed but still bleary eyed, showed up at the station from the crime scene. He was wearing his own jeans, but had accidentally pulled on Sam’s slightly over-sized t-shirt, and had not noticed this until a paramedic at the crime scene had commented on his shirt. Sam was not going to be pleased in the morning, the thought put a big smile on Gabriel’s face as he walked into the office he shared with two other detectives. 

“Morning Mills.”

“Hey Novak, I’m surprised you got here so fast.”

“Not like I had a choice,” Gabriel grumbled. “I’m getting another coffee, do you want one?”

“Sure, one cream, two sugars please.” 

Gabriel walked down the near empty hallway to the lunch room and breathed a sigh of relief when there was a fresh pot of coffee just sitting there, waiting for him. He grabbed two foam cups, and was in the process of pouring the second coffee before he felt someone walk up behind him. 

“Gabriel.” 

Oh god, he knew the voice. Please not him. Gabriel cursed silently before turning around, a big cheerful smile plastered on his face. The smile did not reach his eyes.

“Hunter.”

“Since when are we on last name bases? Anyway, you’re on the alley way shooting from last week?” 

“Yeah. Had to step in, Mills was sick. Now I wish I hadn’t,” Gabriel couldn’t hide the irritation from his voice as he turned around to finish pouring his coffee, adding one cream and two sugars for Mills. 

“Hey, I didn’t choose to be here, so let’s just put the past behind us okay?” Hunter walked around to the other side of the table and poured himself a cup of coffee. 

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say Detective Hunter,” Gabriel replied sarcastically before grabbing his cups. “Let’s just get back to work okay?” 

Without another word Gabriel stalked out of the lunch room, his already sour mood darkening even more as he dreaded the upcoming case. He’d secretly named Hunter Lucifer in his head, based on how their little fling ended and Hunter had almost cost Gabriel’s his job. 

Balthazar was already waiting for them as Gabriel and Hunter came back with their coffees. The Staff Sergeant looked as pleased as a pissed off possum, his eyes bloodshot with large circles. Without asking he grabbed a coffee from Gabriel’s hand and drained the hot liquid in one giant gulp. 

“Alright, so, I assume you’d been to the crime scene already, Gabe?” Balthazar grumbled.

“Yeah,” Gabriel cleared his throat at Balthazar’s casual use of his nickname and glanced at Hunter before continuing. “Bullet in the back of the head, execution style, just like the young man from last week. I’m waiting on the ballistics report and autopsy to make the connection between the two.” Gabriel grabbed a file off of his desk and handed it to Balthazar. 

“The man from last week was a tourist from Europe. There was a missing persons report filed about three months ago, when he didn’t come home from his post graduation trip with his friends. Uniform is running a check on the girl as we speak.”

“Right…” The Staff Sergeant pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to focus on the file. Balthazar had always believed that it was his God given right to party as hard as he could on Saturday nights, and tonight was no different, only instead of passing out in the arms of a stranger he was here, trying to read with enough alcohol in him to poison a small animal. 

“Why don’t we take over from here, sir?” Hunter’s smooth voice rang out, making Gabriel’s skin crawl. “We have some theories.”

“Alright, go ahead Detective Hunter,” Balthazar was only too happy to comply as the bright fluorescent light caused a slow headache to start behind his eyes. 

“There’s a new gang that’s surfaced about three months ago,” Hunter reached into his briefcase and pulled out three folders, handing one to each of the detectives in the room. “Around the same time we started getting missing persons reports from families from all over the world. No one noticed it at first, but eventually someone connected the dots. Until now we’ve only had theories to work with, however the murder last week was the break we needed.” 

“Oh of course, someone dies, and you’re delighted,” Gabriel snorted, then shut up when Balthazar gave him a withering glance. 

Hunter gave Gabriel’s an icy glare before continuing. “It seems like these guys are grabbing tourists off the street. We don’t know how, but they must be pulling some kind of scam to get these people to go with them. We picked up this man on street cams just before the shooting happened last week,” Hunter held up a slightly blurry black and white photograph of a man in a large hoodie and a hat. “And again just hours before the shooting from this morning was reported.” 

Gabriel looked up in surprise. “How did you get the footage from this morning so quickly?” 

“Unlike you, I’ve been working all night and morning,” Hunter shot back smugly. 

“Besides, we already questioned him, Crusher he calls himself? He’s just some small time thug, and had an alibi for the actual time of the murder,” Gabriel ignored Hunter’s remark. 

“True, but you questioned him as a murder suspect, we questioned him as the scum we all knew him to be. Turns out he’s been running deliveries, I’m sure you can all guess what the cargo is,” Hunter continued. 

“We let him go with a slap on the wrist, but this is no master mind we’re dealing with, and we’re really hoping to send someone in undercover. Approach Crusher, get his trust, then work his way up the food chain,” Hunter took a sip of his coffee before continuing. “And this is where you come in…”

Gabriel could see the gears turning in Hunter’s head, but before he could yell NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT, Hunter beat him to it. 

“I hear you got a new rookie, fresh face and no busts yet. We did a background check on him. Graduated top of his class from the academy, with a keen eye for details and very eager to serve...” Hunter let his words trail off, his cold gaze meeting Gabriel’s angry eyes unflinching. 

“No, no fucking way, absolutely not,” Gabriel spat through clenched teeth. “You want Cassie on this? This is some serious shit and you want to send in a rookie?” 

“Well Crusher’s seen your ugly mug and mine, and half of the goddamn station’s with how often he’d been arrested in the past.”

“Send in a different rookie then,” Gabriel replied indignantly. 

“Oh, so just because they’re not your brother they’re disposable? I thought you were better than this Gab-Novak,” Hunter shot back, real anger creeping into his voice. “I chose Castiel because he was the best, he had the fresh new face, and he seemed street smart enough to do this. You can’t coddle your brother forever, this is for him to decide.” 

Balthazar pinched the bridge of his nose once more, the headache now pounding behind his eyes. He looked from one detective to the other and couldn’t help but think there were some history between these two. However now was not the time to bicker.

“Alright both of you, shut it,” the Staff Sergeant chimed in. “Castiel has only been on the force for three weeks. I’m really not sure if he’s ready for something like this…”

“We’ll train him, he’ll have plenty of time before going completely dark. During this time we’ll coach him and provide him with all the support he’ll need. And of course, once he goes dark he’ll still check in with his handler,” Hunter took a deep breath and addressed the Staff Sergeant as calmly as he could. “Really, with all due respect sir, this is something for Castiel to decide, and he should be coming back from his nightly patrols in just under three hours.”

“You don’t dare bring this up to him!” Gabriel all but shouted, the sound making Balthazar whimper.

“Alright you two, stop it now, this is an order!” Balthazar stood up and gave both Hunter and Gabriel a stern look. “If you two can’t keep it in your pants then just go home. We’ll give this case to adults that can leave their shit at the door.

“Castiel has the right to choose, though I do caution you Hunter, if he says yes, you better take good care of him. Or else,” Balthazar’s threat was spoken softly, and it was more menacing because of it.

“Of course,” Hunter breathed a small sigh. “It’s his choice.”

Gabriel just looked at Balthazar, then at Hunter, before throwing the file on his table and storming out of the office. 

===

The past two days(nights?) had felt like a dream as Castiel ran the events of Friday night through his head one more time. He was cruising slowly and could not wait until he was finally off shift in 20 minutes and off nights for another two weeks. In 20 minutes he’d get to go home, take a shower, then head over to meet Dean for the first time since they’d shared that breath taking kiss. 

They’d exchanged numbers that night, and Dean had not stopped texting Castiel all sorts of naughty things, things that made his cheeks flame up and his uniform shrink in size on multiple occasions. The last text though, was absolutely the worst. Castiel had been parked on the side of the road when the picture message came through, and a half naked Dean, one hand down his undone jeans, finger between his teeth, his tongue peeking out from the corner of his lips appeared on Castiel’s phone screen. 

A soft moan had escaped Castiel’s lips, and suddenly his pants felt two sizes too small and his head two sizes too big. Dean was the devil, and he was going to get Castiel killed, or fired, or both. 

Another 10 minutes, Castiel checked the clock once more before driving back to the station. It was just before 8am, and the sky had turned from a monotonous grey to a joyous blue with the promise of a lovely sunny day. Dean had promised to help Castiel fix his sleeping pattern, the police officer had taken it as an innocent gesture, but now he wasn’t so sure. 

As Castiel pulled into the parking lot he saw Gabriel standing by the door leading inside the station. He frowned slightly and suddenly was worried that something was wrong, why else would Gabriel be at the station on a Sunday morning? Quickly Castiel parked the car and turned off the ignition before jumping out of the squad car and running towards his brother.

“Hey, Gabe, what’s up?” 

“...Just, don’t say yes okay?” Gabriel replied tightly, his face showing barely controlled anger. 

Before Castiel could ask anything else, the door burst open and Staff Sergeant Balthazar waved him through. 

“Sir, what’s going on?” Castiel asked uncertainly, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Was he in trouble? Was it the texts? Oh my god they knew…

“Just come with me,” Balthazar said calmly, his voice giving away nothing as he led Castiel into Gabriel’s office, where detective Mills and a stranger waited. 

“This is detective Hunter, from gang control,” Balthazar introduced the stranger to Castiel.

“...Detective,” Castiel nodded politely, “I’m-”

“Officer Castiel Novak. I know who you are,” Hunter gave Castiel a big charming smile and reached over to shake his hand. “I actually came here specifically for you.” 

Castiel cocked his head slightly, a look of confusion and suspicion barely masked behind his crystal blue eyes. 

“I have an assignment for you,” Hunter continued smoothly, pulling out a file and handing it over to Castiel. “Undercover. What do you think?”

Castiel’s mouth must have hung slack, for Hunter laughed good naturedly before shaking his head. “You...want me to go undercover? I’m just a rookie…” 

“Exactly, you’re new, your face is fresh and no one will recognize you. We just need you to get close to someone, gain his trust, you don’t need to go completely dark, and this should only last a couple of weeks tops.”

“Before you say anything officer Novak,” Balthazar’s voice cut through the obvious joy written across Castiel’s face. “You’re still just a rookie and this is dangerous work. You have the right to refuse without repercussion, in fact I encourage you to refuse.” 

Castiel looked at the file in his hands, then at Balthazar, Hunter, and lastly Gabriel. This was a God sent opportunity to finally test himself in the field and Castiel was loathed to give up the chance to prove to himself and to Gabriel that he was ready for this. 

“I...When do I start?”

“Tomorrow morning, bright and early,” Hunter chirped cheerfully. “So I suggest you go home and get some good rest.”

“And, it’s only for a week?”

“Two at the most. It’s not a big bust, we only need some information.” 

“...alright, I’ll do it.”

“Castiel,” Gabriel’s voice was soft, the use of Castiel’s full name meant he was going to get an earful later. 

“Well that about covers it then,” Hunter jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and gave Castiel a pat on the shoulder. “Read the file when you can. Be here tomorrow morning 0700, don’t be late!” And with that he rushed out of the office, but not before giving Gabriel a long triumphant look.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel was fuming as he dragged Castiel, still in full uniform, into his car. He said nothing to his brother as they went zooming down the highway going way too fast and caring way too little. Castiel fidgeted in the passenger seat, the file tucked away safely in his lap. 

“Gabe…” Castiel’s voice was small and just a little apprehensive. 

“Don’t.”

It was useless trying to talk right now, with Gabriel obviously in a murderous mood. Castiel stared out the window, noting the few cars on the road as the rest of the world rolled into a lazy Sunday morning. Castiel couldn’t help but feel just a little offended, as if he hadn’t proven to his brother that he could do this job, that he was ready to take on more than lost kittens and noise complaints. 

It was another ten minutes of suffocating silence before Gabriel broke it curtly. “What the fuck Castiel,” his voice was soft. “Didn’t I tell you, hell even Balthazar told you to refuse. What were you thinking?” The last question came out louder as Gabriel’s frustration built.

“You don’t think I can do this,” Castiel replied flatly as he crossed his arms defensively. 

“It’s not you that I don’t trust, it’s…” Gabriel trailed off and took a deep breath before continuing. “It’s Hunter. He’s ruthless, and he’s not afraid to throw you to the sharks if it meant cracking his stupid case.” 

“And you know this how?” 

“I slept with the fucker, then he threw me under the bus.” 

Castiel stared at Gabriel in disbelief, his mouth opening, then closing, then opening again as he tried to find the right words. “O-oh.” _Real nice Cassie, man of letters you are._

“Don’t pity oh me,” Gabriel snorted. “Anyway, it’s too late now. You promise me you’ll watch yourself, and you pull out at the first sign of trouble you hear me?” Gabriel’s voice softened as he slowed the car down just a touch, now only slightly above speed limit. 

“I promise,” Castiel let out a small sigh of relief, a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I can’t make detective if I’m dead right?” 

Gabriel reached over and squeezed Castiel’s shoulder firmly, a sly smile creeping up the corners of his lips. “Oh and, Sam mentioned that Dean wanted to have words with you…”

“...uh,” Castiel could feel his face heat up just at the mention of Dean’s name. “Y-yeah, we exchanged words.” And some saliva, but Gabriel didn’t need to know that.

The older man noted the faint blush on Castiel’s pale cheeks, saw the flash of giddy puppy love in those clear blue eyes, and he couldn’t help but want to tease his little brother just a little.

“So, I should drop you off at the Winchesters then?” Gabriel smirked. He hadn’t seen Castiel since the Friday night when Sam came over, and when his little brother was finally off shift Saturday morning he’d come home, mumbled a “good morning, good night” and disappeared to pass out in his room. Gabriel had spent the day out with Sam, and when they got home Castiel was gone again. 

“I’m still in uniform!” Castiel replied heatedly, but did not deny where his intended destination was that day.

“Oh so something IS up,” Gabriel winked then laughed when Castiel punched him in the arm. “Hey you don’t punch the driver!”

Castiel sank back into his seat and tried to disappear, his cheeks hot with embarrassment. Gabriel smiled to himself as he turned off the highway and headed towards the suburbs where Sam and Dean lived. The house was passed down from their late parents, and Dean had taken over the responsibilities of being a homeowner since Sam could remember. 

The more Gabriel learned about the Winchester brothers from Sam, the more he understood that under all the bravado and gruffness, Dean was a soft soul with so much to give, never asking for anything in return, not from his brother, not from his friends, not from anyone. If anyone could help Castiel, it was Dean. 

“H-hey, Gabe, seriously, I need to go home, at least get showered first!” Castiel whined as he realized they were not heading to their apartment downtown, but going towards the address Dean had texted him earlier. 

“I bet Dean has a uniform fetish,” Gabriel said matter-of-factly as he bit into his cheek to keep from laughing. 

“That is not funny!” Castiel was nearly yelling as they pulled into a cul-de-sac where three neat little houses sat, windows glittering with the morning sun. “Oh my God, turn around please tu-shit…” 

Dean waved from the front door, a bagel in one hand and the morning paper in the other. He was dressed in loose denim jeans and a black form fitting undershirt, the sleeves straining as Dean’s arm tensed with every movement. Castiel swallowed as he gazed upon Dean, his hair messy from sleep, his emerald eyes sparkling in the early morning sun, and his smile a beam that pierced right into Castiel’s heart, causing it to skip a beat. 

Gabriel rolled down the window on the passenger side and waved back at Dean before nudging Castiel to get out of the car. “Hey, hurry up, I still have to get back to the station. Some of us have work to do,” he smirked teasingly. “I’ll drop off your overnight bag tonight when I come to see Sam off.” 

Castiel glared at his brother, then his expression softened as he got out of the car, his hand unconsciously resting on the butt of his gun. The car zoomed away with a puff of exhaust and then it was just the two of them, looking at each other across the front yard. 

Dean nearly dropped his bagel as he looked at Castiel in full uniform, noting the kevlar vest that hugged the young man’s chest so snuggly, the deep navy blue material that brought out his eyes, and those pants that hugged his thighs most deliciously. On his belt was his baton and his gun, which Castiel was resting his hand on, and behind his back must be a pair of cuffs. Suddenly Dean’s throat was dry, and all he could think about were those cuffs and what he’d do with them. 

“W-well,” Dean cleared this throat, and tried calling out once more. “Don’t just stand there, c’mon in officer Novak.” 

Castiel felt Dean’s eyes on him, his gaze almost stripping him as he took in his attire. Maybe Gabriel was right, because Dean’s eyes darkened just a little, and his voice cracked before he’d cleared his throat. A small smile pulled at the corners of Castiel’s lips as he made his way across the neatly kept lawn to step inside the warmth of the house. He was greeted with the warm aroma of freshly brewed coffee and groaned, the sound making Dean stiffen.

“You, uh, look like you came straight from work,” Dean managed as he closed the front door, officially shutting the two of them in the house, alone. 

“Gabriel, ugh he’s being a brat,” Castiel replied in exasperation. “W-would it be possible for me to use your shower perhaps...and...borrow something to wear?” Castiel blushed furiously, and felt like a complete douchebag for asking this of Dean, someone that he’d only shared a kiss with. 

“Hmm, how about coffee first?” Dean lead Castiel to the kitchen and poured the young man a warm mug. Truth be told Dean didn’t want Castiel to change out of his uniform just yet, he never thought he was into men in uniforms but the way it all sat on Castiel, the air of authority it gave him, it was all so intoxicating that Dean wanted to look at it just a little longer. 

“So we need to keep you awake until evening right?”

“Uh yeah, that would be appreciated. I actually have an assignment early tomorrow morning, so fixing this sleep thing would be great,” Castiel sipped the hot black liquid and closed his eyes in bliss. Dean made a mean cup of joe. 

“Oh? I thought you had the next three days off,” Dean replied before taking a sip of his own coffee, hiding his disappointment into the mug. He had hoped to take Castiel out, maybe even go on a date. 

“This just came up today,” Castiel beamed. “My first undercover gig.”

“Well look at you, rookie of the year in the making,” Dean teased and drained his coffee, his tongue darting out to catch a stray drop. 

Castiel swallowed as he caught sight of Dean’s tongue, remembering the taste of it, the feel of it between his lips, and suddenly his uniform was really, really warm. He put down his mug on the table and gripped it tightly, his teeth pulling on the plump flesh of his bottom lip. 

“Dean…” 

Before he could say anything else Dean closed the distance between them in two long strides, his hands cupped Castiel’s stubbled cheeks as he lowered his lips to Castiel’s. The shorter man moaned deliciously as he melted into the kiss almost instantly, his arms snaking around Dean’s lean shoulders. Dean tasted just as he remembered, one part whiskey, one part sweet and this morning with just a hint of coffee. 

The kiss was long and luxurious, neither of them felt the need to rush things, their hands exploring tentatively, discovering each other’s body for the first time. Then something changed, and Dean moaned as he deepened the kiss, dragging Castiel into his whirlpool of need and desire. 

Castiel could only comply as he parted his lips more, his tongue pressing firmly against Dean’s, fighting for dominance and access until Dean relented and pulled him into his mouth. They bumped noses a couple of times, but it didn’t matter, all that mattered was this one kiss, this one bridge that connected the two men both body and soul, and only when the need for oxygen became urgent did they pull back. Glazed cobalts stared into misty emeralds as Dean leaned his forehead against Castiel’s once more, just like the last time. 

“God you taste so good…” Dean was breathless as he closed his eyes, remembering and already missing the heat of Castiel’s lips and tongue.

“You don’t taste so bad yourself,” Castiel gasped back a reply, his eyes glued on Dean’s kiss bruised lips. 

Dean groaned, the sound needy and filled with lust. “Could your shower wait? I...I need to feel you.” 

The look in Dean’s eyes made Castiel’s knees go weak, and he could only nod for he did not trust his own voice. Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs to his room before assaulting his lips once more even as he kept on walking backwards. His legs hit the edge of the bed and without breaking the kiss Dean pulled Castiel down with him, the two falling in a pile of entangled limbs. 

Castiel pulled back and looked down on Dean, a glint of mischief passing through his eyes. “So, you like my uniform.” It wasn’t a question. 

Dean blinked at Castiel’s words and cursed as his cheeks warmed with embarrassment. But it was true, he couldn’t ignore the effect it was having on him; he loved it. “It looks...good on you Cas.” Dean’s face was crimson, his breath hitched just a little as he let his eyes roam down Castiel’s fully clothed body, loving the uniform more and more by the second. 

Castiel smirked, his nervousness evaporating as he got up from the bed. Carefully he removed his gun, checked the safety before laying it down gently on Dean’s desk. Then he pulled out his baton, this he did not put down, but instead pointed it at Dean until the blunt end was pressed firmly against Dean’s chest. 

“That’s officer Novak to you,” he emphasized his words with a push on the baton, the pressure making Dean moan. “You’re under arrest.”

“...w-what for Ca-officer Novak?” Dean couldn’t believe the turn of events. He was content to just enjoy the visuals of Castiel in this suit of navy blue sexiness, but now Castiel was playing out a fantasy Dean didn’t even know he had, and it was hot as hell. 

“Umm, let me think,” Castiel pouted and looked thoughtful for a moment. “How about assaulting a police officer? And...public indecency…” he replied smugly as he trailed the baton down Dean’s hard chest, firm abdomen to land on the straining bulge between Dean’s legs. 

“A-assault? I didn’t,” Dean could barely think as his eyes followed the baton trail, his hips jerking slightly as he felt the pressure between his legs. 

“Oh and you think these lips came battered and bruised?” Castiel pointed at his own kiss swollen lips, feigned anger on his face even as his crystal blue eyes twinkled with laughter and arousal. 

“Oh, that, I’m sorry officer,” Dean put up both his hands in defence as he bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning, his hips grinding in a small circle, trying to increase the pressure of the baton on his caged erection. 

Castiel tsked before pulling the baton away, a look of disapproval on his handsome features. 

“You’re under arrest Dean Winchester. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law,” Castiel recited smoothly as he rolled Dean onto his stomach, one arm pinning both of Dean’s hands behind his back while the other reached behind him to pull out his handcuffs. “You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

Dean could scarcely breathe when he felt the cold handcuffs close around his wrists. Castiel’s voice was slow and sensual as he recited the words, and Dean bet no criminal ever had heard those words whispered this way while getting arrested. Castiel rolled Dean onto his back gently, a stern look on his face. “Did you not hear me? Do you understand these rights?”

“Y-yes officer,” Dean groaned. 

“I’m going to frisk you now,” Castiel could hold a straight face no longer and a big smile broke out over his face. “Do you have anything on you that could harm me?”

Dean thrust his hips up into the air and smirked. Castiel barked out a laugh before taking his hands to Dean’s arms and shoulders, his fingers probing the taut muscle as he worked his way across Dean’s broad chest. He could feel Dean’s green eyes on him as he did the most sensual pat down of his short police career, his fingers enjoying the firmness that was Dean’s chest and abdomen. 

Then his fingers moved to Dean’s hips, and the man in cuffs whimpered almost pathetically, his hips jerking off the mattress in short movements. Castiel held down Dean’s hips firmly, giving him a stern look to stop squirming, before wrapping long slender fingers around Dean’s right thigh. He started high, careful to avoid the one part he knew Dean ached to be touched, and worked his fingers slowly down Dean’s leg, he even checked the pockets, just to be authentic. 

Dean was panting and shaking with need, he barely noticed his fingers going a bit numb as his full weight pushed against the mattress. Castiel’s movements were slow and deliberate, and he made sure to linger in the most random places just to hear Dean gasp and moan. With his right leg deemed “safe” Castiel began working on his left leg, and it took everything Dean had to not bolt from the bed, drop to his knees and rip open Castiel’s pants with his teeth. 

“F-fuck Cas, do you pat down a-all your arrests this way?” Dean teased even as he took a sharp inhale when Castiel patted the inside of his thigh. 

“Only the really cute ones,” Castiel replied smoothly, his shallow breathing the only indication of his extreme arousal. The officer gripped his captive’s shoulders firmly and pulled him into a sitting position on the bed; he could see the need in Dean’s eyes, the look mirroring his own. Swiftly Castiel pushed himself between Dean’s legs, his fingers making swift work of the button and zipper on Dean’s jeans. “I’m going to need your weapon Mr.Winchester, you will get it back upon your release along with your...other possessions.” 

The whimper that came out of Dean was three decibels higher than expected, the sound made Castiel smile as he pulled Dean’s pants and boxers down his hips, his erection jumping out eagerly to land right in front of the officer’s waiting lips. Castiel looked up and held Dean’s gaze as he slowly took the head of Dean’s cock between his lips. The hiss of breath and Dean’s pinched brows was all the go-ahead Castiel needed as he relaxed his throat and took his lover all the way in. 

Dean keened as Castiel’s hot, wet mouth engulfed him. He could barely breathe as he switched between shutting his eyes and throwing his head back to staring down at the gorgeous mop of wild hair bobbing between his legs. Castiel’s tongue stroked his shaft deliciously, his lips air tight around his girth, and occasionally Dean would catch a flash of blue as his lover looked up at him, their eyes meeting for a heartbeat before Castiel went back to focus on the task at hand. 

Castiel loved the way Dean tasted, loved the smoothness of his skin, and most importantly he loved eliciting lewd noises from Dean’s lips as he worshipped Dean’s cock with his lips and tongue. He could feel Dean’s thighs tense, the muscles jumping and twitching under taut skin, and bobbed his head faster as he wrapped one hand around the base of Dean’s cock, pumping in time with his lips. Castiel wanted to taste all of Dean, and he was not going to relent until he had what he wanted. 

The increased pace had Dean panting and moaning incoherent gibberish, the added fingers made him cry out, and his need to orgasm was physically painful. Dean squirmed, frustrated that he couldn’t reach down and grip Castiel’s soft hair, frustrated that right now he was completely at the mercy of the blue eyed angel between his legs. “F-fuck, that’s...that’s going to make me…” Dean couldn’t finish his sentence as all understand of language left his brain, to be replaced by pure blinding pleasure as he tumbled over the edge of the abyss. 

Castiel continued to suckle and stroke as Dean emptied his release into his waiting mouth. Dean tasted bittersweet, exactly as Castiel had imagined. He didn’t let go of Dean’s cock until he’d milked every last drop from the exhausted, shaking form collapsed on the bed, and when he finally did let go Castiel was going mad with need, his erection pushing painfully against the stiff fabric of his uniform behind his boxer briefs. 

Castiel whispered Dean’s name over and over again as he rained little kisses along Dean’s neck and cheeks and nose as if trying to kiss every last freckle. Dean stirred and tried to catch Castiel’s lips weakly, his body loose from the mind blowing orgasm. 

“Fuck Cas,” Dean murmured as he took a shuddering breath. “That was unreal…” 

Castiel smiled against his lover’s heated skin and kissed Dean’s neck one more time before pushing himself off the bed. He reached into the pocket attached to his belt and fished out the key to the handcuffs. Gently Castiel flipped Dean to his stomach and unlocked the cuffs, frowning slightly at the red marks that marked Dean’s tanned skin. 

“I’m sorry if the cuffs hurt you…”

“My own fault, kept on forgetting I had them on so I yanked each time trying to bury my fingers in your hair…” Dean smirked as he rolled off the bed and yanked off his t-shirt in one swift motion, his legs kicking at the pants that were already down by his ankles. He stood naked, vulnerable, in front of Castiel, the sight alone almost made Castiel lose it as sunlight bathed Dean’s figure in a soft golden glow. 

“This stuff must get warm,” Dean purred as he reached for the kevlar vest, pulling on the straps with strong fingers. “Let me help you with that.” Wordlessly Dean undressed Castiel slowly, savouring the unwrap as he lifted the vest over Castiel’s head. The buttons came next, and Dean took his sweet time unbuttoning each one before pushing the stiff uniform off Castiel’s shoulders to reveal soft creamy skin. He leaned in and kissed the top of Castiel’s shoulders, then gripped the hem of the beater he was wearing, yanking the article of clothing over Castiel’s head. 

It was Castiel’s turn to be breathless as Dean unwrapped him slowly, gently. He could feel Dean’s hands on his hips, his fingers dipping below the waistband of his pants before trailing to the front to undo the belt, button and zipper. The tent in Castiel’s pants was so prominent, the uniform so form fitting, that it took a bit of struggle to get the material over his hips to pool at his feet. Dean chuckled as he palmed Castiel’s arousal through the thin material of his boxer briefs, the fabric slightly damp. 

“God Cas, you’re about to explode,” Dean teased as he pulled the stretchy material down Castiel’s hips. 

“And who’s fucking fault is that,” Castiel bit back, equally teasingly, before pushing Dean back onto the bed and stepping out of his pants and underwear. They were both gloriously naked as Castiel crawled into bed, on top of Dean, their heated skin getting hotter as they touched. 

Dean reached into the nightstand drawer and came back with a condom and a bottle of lube. 

“That’s some fancy lube man,” Castiel took the bottle and raised a brow at Dean as he popped the cap. 

“Oh just shut the fuck up and fuck me already,” Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel before sinking back into the soft mattress. 

Castiel growled at Dean’s words and reached for his lover with lube covered fingers. He pushed Dean’s thighs apart until his fingers found the tight puckered ring of muscle and started to gently massage the areas around it. Dean whimpered in delight, stretching his legs even further, offering himself up to his lover’s gentle fingers. The lube was cold, but Castiel’s fingers were warm as they circled and massaged until Dean started to relax. 

Slowly Castiel inserted one finger into Dean, the heat wrapped around his finger made Castiel moan in anticipation and need. He waited until the frown disappeared from Dean’s brows, then carefully he began pulling in and out of his lover, coating Dean’s inside with lube. The second finger followed in shortly, then the third as Castiel stretched and prepared Dean, his fingers forever gentle as he pushed in and pulled out, his fingertips brushing against Dean’s prostate occasionally to elicit delicious little moans and gasps from Dean’s lips. 

The pain of penetration was long forgotten as Dean gripped the bedsheets tightly, his eyes fluttering open and closed as Castiel stroked him. He could feel the tension leave his body and his muscles relax even as his cock twitched back to life. 

“Please Cas...need you,” Dean gasped breathlessly. 

Castiel needed no urging as he placed himself between Dean’s thighs, his cock twitching as he rolled on the thin latex and applied extra lube for good measure. “God, you’ve got the most gorgeous eyes…” Castiel dragged his teeth along his bottom lip before leaning down to press a soft kiss along Dean’s jaw. 

He shifted his hips forward, and with the help of a guiding hand Castiel sank slowly, deliciously, almost painfully into his lover’s suffocating heat. Both men gasped at the same time, Castiel leaned his forehead on Dean’s shoulder as his body shuddered with sheer pleasure. Time stopped for a moment as both men savoured the moment of joining, it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable, everything just felt...right.

With a soft grunt Castiel began to move, his hips pushing and pulling in long steady strokes. He wasn’t going to last long, he knew this, and yet still wanted to make this as enjoyable for Dean as possible. Dean keened under Castiel, his fingers digging into Castiel’s shoulders, leaving little trails of red welts. It felt so good to be filled, to be needed, and Dean couldn’t help but shift his own hips in time with his lovers, to increase the pace, to take him even deeper inside. 

Castiel was seeing stars as he fucked into the pliant body under him, all hard muscle yet soft and yielding. He could feel Dean clenching around him, his muscles forming a vice grip as they milked Castiel mercilessly. Castiel had wanted to make Dean come one more time, but the pressure and heat was too great, and he’d teased himself for way too long. Castiel gave a surprised gasp that turned into Dean’s name as he cried out in ecstasy, his body hanging in midair as his hips thrust into Dean one last time, almost painfully, before his orgasm hit him like a kick in the gut. 

The exhausted officer collapsed on top of Dean, his breathing ragged, his body spasming in pure pleasure. They lay there like this for what felt like hours, before Dean made a small choking sound and pushed Castiel off gently. 

“That. Was. Wow,” Dean groaned as he turned on his side to face his lover, green eyes searching Castiel’s blissful face. 

Castiel cracked open one eye, then both and held Dean’s gaze, suddenly he was sad that he’d taken the undercover job. It would mean a whole week of no Dean, possibly even longer, the thought put a frown on Castiel’s face. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing...I’ve only just gotten a taste of you, and now I’m forced to be without you for a whole week, maybe longer,” Castiel said dejectedly. “I don’t want to go undercover anymore.”


	7. Chapter 7

Despite Gabriel’s best efforts to prepare Castiel he still worried about his little brother as each day went by with no clear indication of when the job would come to a conclusion. Gabriel himself was busy with the double homicide, and working alongside Hunter had been trying to say the least. 

The ballistics and autopsy reports both confirmed their suspicions, that the killings were connected and committed by the same person, or at least the same gun. Gabriel was following all possible leads and going over once more the notes made by uniforms on scene. There wasn’t much, and everything rested on the hopeful arrest of Crusher. 

The thought of the thug brought on a fresh wave of worry-induced nausea, forcing Gabriel to sit back in his chair and close his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Hunter had not disclosed much to Gabriel on the status of his side of the investigation, this both frustrated and angered the amber-eyed detective. 

“Working hard as usual I see.”

“Hunter, what the hell are you still doing here?”

“I have a case to crack, and a rookie to look out for,” Hunter replied nonchalantly as he plopped down into detective Mills’ empty chair. “Still pouring over those notes?”

“Yeah, there’s nothing, the hits were clean,” Gabriel sighed in annoyance before closing the file in front of him. “No finger prints, no useable evidence left on the body, not even a bloody shell casing at the crime scene. It’s too clean.”

“Professional?”

“Most likely, or we’re dealing with an organization that’s a little more organized than we’d like,” Gabriel grumbled. 

“That’s why it’s called an organization,” Hunter teased. “…And, hey, can we talk?”

“About what? You’ll have my report Monday morning,” Gabriel replied coolly. 

“No, I mean, about us, about what happened,” Hunter’s voice was soft; he sounded almost hopeful.

“There’s even less to talk about there,” Gabriel was not in the mood for this conversation. 

“Could you just let me explain?”

“Explain? After what you did?”

“It’s been years Gabe, I was young and ambitious, and I fucked up okay?”

Gabriel’s eyes hardened as he stared at his former lover, his voice shook with barely controlled anger. “You made me lie for you, then you threw me under the bus. I was the rookie, and you were my training officer, you were supposed to look out for me!”

“And I did! Look at you, you’re a great detective and you made your own way!” Hunter shouted. 

“Yeah, no thanks to you!” Gabriel shouted back. “Don’t you ever dare think that you had anything to do with what I’ve accomplished. You nearly ruined my career and you broke my fucking heart. Now get the fuck away from me before I become someone I hunt.”

Hunter looked like he was about to say something, the decided against it. Gabriel glared at the older man’s handsome features, his big hazel eyes, his square jaw line and high cheek bones, and memories of days long gone came back to haunt him. 

After the beating he’d received in high school Gabriel’s then boyfriend had abandoned him, avoided him even until graduation. The relationship had been brief but the hurt had been real, and Gabriel thought he could never trust anyone again. He’d been open about his sexual orientation but stayed aloof all throughout college and his years at the academy, sticking strictly to one-night stands and weeklong flings at best. 

It wasn’t until he joined the 11th, until he met his hazing officer, before he was able to let someone in again. Gabriel still remembered the night when officer John Hunter knocked on his door and arrested an ashen-faced and terrified Gabriel right in front of his roommates. He also remembered how later that night he’d gone home with his arresting officer and had the best night of his life. They had shared something then, but it only lasted a couple of months before Hunter betrayed him. 

However that was all in the past, and although the betrayal never left Gabriel, he was able to move on. Then Sam came into his life, sweet, open, genuine Sammy that did not allow a tragic childhood to drag him down. Gabriel smiled at the thought of his boyfriend and cursed as he glanced at the clock, the time reading 3:18 am. 

Hunter noted the introspective smile, a look he remembered fondly when Gabriel used to spend almost every free hour back at his apartment. Hunter justified to himself what he did was the right thing, the obvious and only choice to further his own career, but deep down he knew he’d fucked up, and was hoping that this case would at least allow him to repair the damage he’d done to their friendship. 

But working with Gabriel these past two weeks had been tough, the man gave him little to no time for any personal matter, and when they did talk it was cool and professional. The cold attitude Hunter had expected, what he did not expect was how much he’d missed Gabriel. All the little things he’d taken for granted, and all the things that he never got to explore with this man became one regret after another until Hunter could barely take being in the same room with him. 

“I’m going to call it a night,” Gabriel’s voice cut through Hunter’s thoughts, startling the man. 

“Ah, alright. You have a good weekend Gabe,” Hunter replied.

“Yeah,” Gabriel grabbed his coat and reached for his keys. “Also, stop calling me Gabe, it’s detective Novak or nothing at all.” 

===

The drive to the Winchesters took half the time as Gabriel sped down the empty highway. He’d let Sam know he was finally off duty, but he would totally understand if Sam wanted to sleep like a normal person at three in the morning. The reply text came almost immediate and Sam was insistent that Gabriel came by to pick him up at once. The text made Gabriel’s bad mood evaporate, and all thoughts of Hunter disappeared as he pulled up into the cul-de-sac.

Sam was waiting on the front porch, his long legs tucked beneath him as he stared at the bright screen of his cell phone. He looked up as Gabriel’s headlights washed over him and broke into a big smile before dusting himself off and running across the front lawn. Sam was disappointed when Gabriel had told him he was working late, and wasn’t expecting to hear from his lover again until Saturday morning. 

“Good morning,” Sam said quietly as he slipped into the passenger seat and clipped on the seat belt. 

“Good morning indeed,” Gabriel groaned before leaning in and giving Sam a light kiss on the cheek.

Sam pulled back and gave Gabriel his best “bitch, please” expression before grabbing his lover’s face with both hands and pulling him in for a proper good morning kiss. Sam’s soft lips and hot breath soothed Gabriel’s slightly chapped petals as the kiss deepened and the older man moaned helplessly as he welcomed Sam’s tongue between his lips and inside his mouth. They bumped noses as Sam pushed and pulled on Gabriel’s lips, moving his head in sync with his lover’s as he savoured every last breathless gasp that came from Gabriel’s throat. 

As always, oxygen was a mistress best not ignored, and Sam pulled back with a smirk as he noted Gabriel’s glazed eyes and the growing bulge between his legs. 

“Wow, tiger, put that away before you hurt yourself,” Sam chuckled as he ran his long slender fingers along the bulge, eliciting a low rumbling growl from Gabriel.

Gabriel reached over and squeezed the growing tent in Sam’s pants firmly, a glint of mischief flashing in his liquid amber eyes. “You’re one to talk. Now I’m starving, and as much as I’ve missed you and want to eat you up in a heartbeat, this sexy temple of a body requires sustenance.”

“How about that diner close to your place? Then we can both get some sleep,” Sam laughed and batted Gabriel’s hand off his lap.

“If by sleep you mean hot naked man sex then yes,” Gabriel replied playfully as he rubbed the back of his hand, feigning hurt. Sam only punched him in the shoulder once more but said nothing, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

Gabriel adjusted himself once more as he tried to relieve the pressure in his pants before pulling down the street and getting on the highway once more. The car hummed faintly in the background as the two sat in comfortable silence for a long moment before Sam broke it. 

“Hear anything from Castiel?”

“…No.”

“Dean’s trying to hide it, but I know he’s worried.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“You can’t get a hold of him?”

“Nope, he’s gone dark.”

“…That sucks. When will he be back?”

“When the job is done,” Gabriel sighed. “And no, I don’t know when that will be. My partner is being really hush hush about this, so all I know is that Cassie has been checking in with his handler regularly, but nothing else.”

“This must be hard on you,” Sam said quietly as he laid a hand on Gabriel’s thigh. “Being so close to it but not.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Gabriel covered Sam’s large hand with his own, squeezing the warm digits for comfort. “When he gets back I’m going to kick the snot out of him.” 

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate that,” Sam chuckled. 

“Just…tell Dean that Cassie’s okay, and that I’ll let him know if anything’s up?” Gabriel squeezed Sam’s hand one last time before bringing both hands back to the wheel, pulling off the highway and heading towards the diner. 

“I’ll do that. It’s kind of cute, watching Dean actually worry. Normally I’m the only one on the receiving end of his rather aggressive overprotectiveness,” Sam’s voice was amused, the tone making Gabriel laugh softly.

“Well you tell him if he wants in on the beating, I can share.”

“Oh Castiel is going to love that,” Sam snorted. 

The two men fell silent once more, Gabriel sighed as he tried to not think about his little brother, and just what kind of trouble he was getting into at this very moment. 

===

Castiel gagged as the fumes from the bottle hit his nose, making his eyes water. 

“This is the stuff!” Crusher called out happily as he screwed open the jar of his home-distilled moonshine. “Give it a try Steve, you’ll love it!”

The large man poured two shots and pushed one towards Castiel. He held his glass and stared at the blue-eyed stranger that had turned up two weeks ago, waiting for him to do the same. Castiel swallowed and whispered a silent prayer to the man upstairs before picking up the glass. With a clink the two drank, and Castiel could only describe the burn as fires from the pits of hell as the liquor crawled down his throat.

He turned away and coughed uncontrollably while Crusher patted him on the shoulder and laughed. 

“Hits the spot don’t it.”

“..Y-Yeah,” Castiel managed between gasping for breath as he tried to calm himself down. “It, uh, it’s good.” 

The lie tasted even more vile than the moonshine did, but it had been two weeks since Castiel started hanging at this joint, and he was at a loss as to how to get on Crusher’s good side. It was only through a stroke of luck that he over heard one of Crusher’s underlings talk about the man’s love for his own moonshine, and how he loved sharing it with anyone willing to try. 

No amount of greasy food was going to prepare his stomach for this swill but Castiel was desperate as he accepted another drink, and it was a few more drinks still before Crusher stopped looking at him with suspicion. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief as Crusher waved away his personal bodyguard, a brute of a man, and the rest of the night went by uneventfully. 

The sky was glowing pink as Castiel stumbled into his temporary living space, a small studio on the edge of downtown. He pulled out the burner phone and dialed his handler, waiting until voicemail kicked in before leaving a brief but hopeful message. 

He was bone weary and his stomach complained as it threatened to empty its contents of a fast food burger and bathtub alcohol. The room spun slightly as Castiel turned onto his back, taking deep breaths to calm down. It didn’t work, and he barely had time to stumble into the bathroom before his stomach heaved and his throat burned once more as the moonshine came right back out. 

It was all Castiel could do just to hold onto the toilet, his shoulders heaving uncontrollably as his body rejected the poison inside him. He heaved and heaved until nothing came out, leaving his body weak and trembling as he slid to the cold tile floor. 

Castiel was so ready to be done with this assignment, so ready to be back home, wrapped in his blankets and sipping hot coffee. He missed Gabriel, missed his constant nagging and even his merciless teasing. He missed his boring patrols, and those nights spent on the lookout, eating doughnuts and complaining about how boring the night shift job was. He missed Dean, his soft warm touch, and the one lazy day he’d shared with the green-eyed mechanic. 

Thinking back to that day gave Castiel the strength to crawl his way back to bed. He clung to the memories of Dean’s warm lips on his own, his large calloused hands on his skin, his deep voice whispering sweet nothings in Castiel’s ear, and the soft glow of his emerald green eyes as Castiel finally drifted into fitful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

It was nearly six on Saturday morning when Gabriel and Sam pushed open the door to Gabriel’s apartment. Gabriel couldn’t help but be hopeful as he stuck his head into the empty living room, hoping to find his brother there. It was stupid, he knew he’d get a call as soon as Castiel was ready to be extracted, but sometimes hope didn’t work on logic. 

The place was exactly how he’d left it nearly three days ago. Ever since Castiel had gone undercover, Gabriel couldn’t stand coming home alone, and suddenly their small two bedroom apartment felt large and empty. The double homicide had taken a toll on the detective as well, as lead after lead came to unexplainable dead ends. So days and nights began rolling into one and before long Gabriel found himself taking a much needed shower at the work gym. 

“Sorry, the place is a mess,” Gabriel said apologetically as he started picking up dirty laundry littered around the house. “It’s been a few days since I’ve been home…”

“Hey, I live in a frat house,” Sam chuckled and started helping with the tidying, picking up dirty dishes and pizza boxes and bringing them into the kitchen. “It’s not a big deal.”

Gabriel threw an armful of dirty clothes into the laundry hamper before following Sam into the kitchen, taking the dirty dishes away from him. 

“I...really didn’t bring you home to do dishes Sammy,” Gabriel murmured as he wrapped his arms around the tall boy’s waist from behind and buried his nose into Sam’s back. Sam smelled of fabric softener and a delicious musk that belonged only to him; it was a scent Gabriel could never get enough of. 

“I know,” Sam whispered back and leaned back into Gabriel, enjoying the rare moment where he was little spoon. “I’ve missed you Gabe.”

“I’m sorry, this case, with Cassie, I’ve been distracted,” Gabriel kissed Sam’s shoulder, his lips moving on top of the soft fabric of Sam’s t-shirt until they found warm bare flesh at the nape of Sam’s neck. 

Sam moaned softly, his eyes closed as he took a few deep breaths before turning around to gather Gabriel in his long arms, his nose buried in Gabriel’s soft curls as he inhaled deeply. “God, I love the way you smell.”

“Man you’ve got some weird kinks,” Gabriel joked, his arms wrapping around Sam once more as they stood in the kitchen, enjoying the warmth of each other and the rays of morning sunlight peeking through the blinds.

The two of them just stood there, enveloped in the warmth of their embrace. Neither spoke, for words were not needed in this show of tender affection. Sam leaned down and ran a finger gently along Gabriel’s jaw before closing the distance between their lips. Gabriel closed his eyes as he parted his lips expectantly, but Sam simply rained feather light pecks on his lover’s lips, his tongue darting out periodically to lick and taste but never invade. Gabriel moaned desperately and ran his fingers through Sam’s soft silky hair, trying to pull him in for a firmer kiss. 

Sam pulled away, a teasing smirk barely hiding the squall of passion behind his deep grey eyes. “C’mon, Castiel’s going to notice if we keep using his grapeseed oil.”

Gabriel laughed and allowed himself to be led to his bedroom, the door closing behind him more out of habit than necessity. Sam sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled his shirt over his head. Throwing the cotton material away from him, he beckoned Gabriel over and pulled the shorter man into his lap, forcing him to straddle his thighs. Slowly Sam ran his fingers up Gabriel’s sides, his fingertips eliciting soft mewling sounds from his lover. 

In the beginning it had always been Gabriel that had taken things slow, teaching Sam the joys of delayed gratification and slow love making. Sam was a quick learner, and soon the student became the master and Gabriel couldn’t believe some of the noises the younger man had coaxed out of him. It seemed like tonight, or rather this morning, Sam was in the mood for some slow teasing, after two weeks of not seeing his Sammy, Gabriel found this both pleasurable and frustrating at the same time. 

“God Sammy, don’t do this to me now…” Gabriel whimpered as he pressed himself firmly against Sam, his lips searching and latching onto Sam’s naked shoulder and neck, nibbling and biting. He was begging with his body, grabbing Sam’s hand and pressing his palm firmly against his ever growing bulge. Sam wrapped his strong fingers around Gabriel’s arousal through the fabric of his pants, his grip firm and controlled. 

“Shhhh,” Sam whispered against Gabriel’s ear, his tongue darting out to lick at the cartilage. Slowly Sam started stroking Gabriel, the fabric heightened each movement, the friction torturously delicious. Gabriel sagged back as he leaned his forehead against Sam’s, his arms gripping the younger man’s shoulders tightly as his hips ground against Sam in time with his hand, slow and tantalizing. He could see the strain between Sam’s legs and reached between their bodies to grip his lover the same way he was gripped. 

Sam hissed as Gabriel’s fingers wrapped around his erection, also through his pants, and bit into his bottom lip to keep from giving in to the man and throwing him down for a rough fucking. It was their first time seeing each other after Gabriel blindly worked through Sam’s last weekend visit, and Sam was not ready to have it all blow over like a hurricane. Not yet anyway. 

As Gabriel continued to stroke and tease him, Sam let go of Gabriel’s throbbing need and started working on the buttons on his shirt. He started at the top, and as each button came undone he would plant a feather soft kiss on Gabriel’s exposed skin. Inch by agonizing inch Sam rained feathered kisses until he couldn’t reach anymore with his lips, then he worked his way up again, his teeth nipping, until he found a perky, sensitive nipple. Without a second thought Sam latched onto the bundle of nerves and started licking and sucking, his lips and tongue growing more desperate and passionate even as Gabriel’s breathless gasps turned into hopeless moans that grew louder and louder. 

Gabriel’s fingers faltered, his hands shook as Sam’s tongue turned Gabriel’s spine to water. He leaned forward, using Sam as support , enjoying the feeling of strong rippling muscle under silky, tanned skin. Sam pushed the shirt down his shoulders, then gathered the fabric behind Gabriel’s back until the sleeves pulled his arms and shoulders back, trapping his wrists in the tangle of fabric. The change in position forced Gabriel to arch his back even as his hips pushed back to accommodate for the shift in balance. Sam grinned against Gabriel’s heated flesh and nipple before traveling to latch onto the other nub, his free hand roaming around Gabriel’s hip to snake down the back of Gabriel’s pants. 

Sam gripped Gabriel’s bare butt cheek firmly and started pulling the smaller man against him while thrusting his hips upwards, shamelessly rutting against his lover’s inner thigh. Gabriel whimpered and moaned as unintelligible noises escaped his parted lips. He struggled slightly, his arms still confined in the prison of his own shirt, and groaned in frustration when he was unable to roam his hands over his lover’s body. 

“S-Sammy...please...need you so bad…”

“Me too Gabe,” Sam breathed against Gabriel’s heated skin. “But not yet.” Gently Sam picked Gabriel up and turned them around to lay the smaller man on the bed, letting his shins dangle off the edge. Sam made quick work of Gabriel’s belt and pants, pulling both pants and boxers down his lover’s legs slowly, lovingly, while trailing his lips along every inch of skin revealed. He loved the short sharp gasps, the delicious moans, the desperate pleas that came from his lover’s parted lips. 

Gabriel struggled, his fingers shaking as he finally untangled himself from the confines of his shirt. With a growl he threw the offending piece of clothing as far away from him as possible before reaching down to bury his fingers in Sam’s hair. Sam allowed himself to be pulled up until his lips were inches away from Gabriel’s impossibly hard erection, the tip leaking pre-cum freely. He grinned, blowing warm breath along Gabriel’s shaft until his lover yanked on his hair almost painfully, urging him to soothe the fire between his legs. 

Sam looked up, his gaze locked on his lover’s face as he finally, with agonizingly slow movements, took Gabriel between his lips and into his mouth. The moan that came from Gabriel was long and animalistic, almost between a hiss and a growl. The smaller man’s grip tightened unconsciously as he tried to pull Sam’s mouth lower, his own hips thrusting upwards in jerky movements. Sam winced but did not relent, with strong fingers he gripped Gabriel’s hips firmly, holding him down while he took his time taking all of his lover into his mouth, down his throat. 

He held him there, moaning softly to send waves of vibrations down Gabriel’s twitching cock, then slowly pulled up, his tongue lapping and licking the underside of the shaft as his lips gripped tightly. Sam explored Gabriel’s cock as if discovering it for the first time, and grinned around a mouthful of his lover when he found that sweet spot that made Gabriel’s knee jerk and his breath hitch in his throat. 

Gabriel was losing his mind as Sam teased him mercilessly, his fingers spasming around fistfuls of soft brown hair, his hips jerking in whatever small movement Sam’s fingers allowed, and his legs trembling and shaking. A light sheen of sweat broke out over Gabriel’s forehead as the older man squirmed and writhed, his breath shallow and hitched, his voice growing hoarse as he switched between cries of pleasure and unintelligible begging. 

Without breaking his slow rhythm Sam let go of Gabriel’s hips with one hand and reached down to grip his testicles firmly, squeezing and massaging Gabriel’s balls. The added pressure and pleasure made Gabriel cry out, the sound urging Sam to finally speed up, his head bobbing up and down. 

Gabriel was beyond caring as Sam’s hot mouth engulfed him again and again, he thrust his hips up, breaking free of Sam’s grip even as his fingers tightened once more to pull his lovers mouth lower and lower. He could feel his cock hitting the back of Sam’s throat, slipping down the tight passage, and feel the constant vibrations as Sam hummed and licked and sucked. Everything was so hot and wet and the relentless pressure that was building inside Gabriel finally exploded in a flash of white light behind shut eyelids. 

Sam’s name echoed around the room followed by a throaty growl as Gabriel emptied himself into his lover’s waiting and willing mouth. His whole body froze and hung in the midst of orgasmic bliss before every muscle in his body gave out, leaving him a breathless pile of soft flesh sprawled out on the mattress. Sam licked and sucked gently, continuing to milk every last drop from his lover before looking up, smacking his lips even as a smirk pulled at the corners. 

“Hmm, you taste good,” Sam cooed. 

“J-Jesus Sammy…” Gabriel gasped, his mind still reeling from the white hot pleasure that rendered him paralyzed. 

“Oh, we’re not done yet Gabe,” Sam said as he hastily pushed himself to his feet, his shaky fingers already yanking at his own pants. He let out a breath of relief when he pushed his jeans and boxers to his feet, his aching erection finally free of its cotton confines. 

Gabriel, his motor abilities slowly coming back to his trembling limbs, shuffled backwards onto the bed, allowing Sam room to crawl on. As quickly as his fumbling fingers allowed Gabriel grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and applied a generous amount to his own fingers.

Sam watched Gabriel, eyes blazing with lust, as he knelt on the mattress, his cock straining and twitching in anticipation and need. He reached for Gabriel, but had his hand slapped away as Gabriel crawled forward on his hands and knees until his lips were wrapped around Sam’s cock. The younger man hissed, his fingers gripping Gabriel’s hair involuntarily, his hips straining to keep himself from thrusting as Gabriel took the shaft deeper into his mouth. 

Gabriel shifted his knees under his hips, then reached his lube covered fingers between his legs to start gently probing at his own puckered opening. He needed to feel Sam inside him, and didn’t want to leave his preparation to his lover, in fear of further slow teasing. When he felt like he was ready Gabriel inserted one, then two fingers into himself, the pain of penetration made him hiss around a mouthful of Sam’s cock. 

Sam jerked at the sudden puff of cold air, looking down he noted the frown on Gabriel’s face, but was too mesmerized by the sight of his lover fingering himself, preparing himself, to truly register the pained expression. He watched as Gabriel’s hand moved, his fingers gripping Gabriel’s hair tighter as he felt himself becoming undone just at the thought of the hot tight heat wrapped around Gabriel’s fingers. 

He growled as he pulled his cock out of Gabriel’s mouth with a loud pop, and took a moment to calm himself before pushing Gabriel backwards until his back hit the mattress once more, his legs spread lewdly before him. Sam didn’t remember putting on the condom, but the thin latex was wrapped around his aching erection as he slipped between Gabriel’s thighs. With one hand holding up his weight, he guided the tip of his arousal to Gabriel’s opening, pushing until Gabriel’s body opened up to him. 

The heat was immediate and Sam cursed as the tightness overwhelmed him. Slowly, inch by inch he slipped into his lover until he was buried to the hilt. Gabriel gripped the sheets tightly, his head thrown back as he bit down on his lip to keep from crying out in pained pleasure. He loved being filled by Sam, loved how his lover filled a void so deep inside him it was beyond physical. He knew Sam was close, could feel the tension in Sam’s body, the twitching of muscle and tendon in Sam’s arms as he strained to hold himself up. Gabriel started to move his hips as much as he was able to, with Sam’s weight on top of him. 

Sam needed no further urging as he matched Gabriel’s shallow thrusts until his own rhythm took over. Gabriel shifted in the sheets with each long, deep thrust, Sam’s cock brushing against his prostate over and over again until Gabriel was once more reduced to a mumbling mewling mess. The two men danced the oldest tango in the history of humankind, their bodies tense, their limbs intertwined and their breathing becoming louder and shallower. 

Gabriel’s cock had come back to life when Sam entered him, and now, with his own fingers wrapped around the shaft tightly, the buildup of pressure in his lower abdomen came rapidly. He was becoming undone as Sam pounded into him relentlessly, and the second orgasm hit him like a train; hard, fast and gut wrenchingly painful. Gabriel’s lips parted in a silent O before a scream raw and low ripped from his throat, his body clamped down, the sudden pressure trapping Sam inside his body until he rode out the aftermath of his orgasm. 

Sam choked back a grunt as he felt Gabriel clamp down around him, his hips jerking as he drove himself deeply into his lover’s tight body. He kept moving his hips as best he could, helping Gabriel ride out what looked like a deliciously painful orgasm. When Gabriel went limp under him Sam growled loudly and began pounding into his lover once more, his cock throbbing and his balls tightening with the need to find release. When release did come it hit Sam right between the eyes and in the gut, and the young man all but screamed his lover’s name as he climaxed. 

An exhausted Sam fell heavily on top of Gabriel, the two of them gasping and struggling to find their breaths. It took Sam several long moments before he found his arms under himself once more and flipped himself off Gabriel and onto his back, allowing them both access to more oxygen. 

They turned and looked at each other’s sweat covered face and smiled blissfully. Sam was already half asleep when Gabriel leaned in to brush his lips along his lover’s brows, then Gabriel’s eyes fluttered closed, a satisfied smile on his face as he faded into a dreamless sleep. 

===

The bar was darkly lit and empty save for the two men sitting in a booth at the back. They picked up their drinks and clinked glasses before taking it down in one gulp. 

“Good isn’t it Steve?” Crusher thumped Castiel, or rather Steve, on the shoulder before filling up the empty glasses once more with the clear liquor from hell.

“Yeah, but I think I’ve had enough,” he replied softly, keeping in character with the persona he’d been playing for the past four weeks. “Don’t we have a job tonight?”

“Yeah, but it’s nothing special, and you have to have at least one more,” Crusher shoved the glass towards Castiel, a glint of distrust and annoyance entering his otherwise blank stare.

Castiel sighed before picking up the glass, he tried holding his breath as he poured the burning liquid down his throat, his lips pulling into a tight white line, his eyes watering. 

After that one night of bonding over moonshine, Castiel was finally able to gain Crusher’s friendship. However it was only the night before, after copious amount of alcohol and ego stroking, was Castiel finally able to convince Crusher to let him in on the “money maker” runs.

As for Castiel, he was frustrated and growing impatient. Apart from the fact that he wasn’t sure how much more rubbing alcohol his stomach could handle, he was way past his deadline to insert himself into the operation. Crusher wasn’t as clueless as they’d expected, and this worried Castiel just how little they knew about his mark. He checked in with his handler as per usual, and left a note that tonight might be the night for extraction, and that he would let them know when the time was closer. 

A stranger walked into the empty establishment, the collar of his coat popped up to hide the lower part of his face. He walked up to the bar, ordered a drink, then slammed it in one gulp before leaving. A manila envelope was left behind on the bar table, Crusher rubbed his palms together before sliding out from the booth to get the instructions for the night. 

“Ah, here it is,” Crusher chattered gleefully. “With your help I can double my load, we’ll be raking in twice as much, and you’ll get a nice large cut.” 

Castiel grunted in reply, not trusting that his voice wouldn’t betray his utter dislike for the man. He talked about this “load” as if it was a truckful of livestock, and it made Castiel sick to his stomach that he had to make nice with this brute for so long. 

“Okay, I called in a few favours, put my neck on the line for you, so don’t mess up,” Crusher said as he emptied the contents of the envelope onto the booth table: two sets of car keys, and two smaller sealed envelopes, both labeled for each of them. “This one’s for you, don’t show me what’s on it, that way if you fuck up it’s all on you.” Crusher picked up his own envelop, grabbed his key and walked away whistling. 

Castiel waited until Crusher was gone before opening his own envelope, inside was a piece of paper with typed instructions. He was to pick up a black van ( _Really? Black van?_ ) on the corner of 12th and Manchester drive, take the van to the dock, and then leave it in the parking lot, key in the ignition before walking away. 

The blue-eyed officer took a deep breath before grabbing the key and walking to his own car, a loaner Civic from gang control. He slipped behind the wheel and drove to the drop site, sighting the black van already waiting inside an alleyway. Hunter had instructed that he did everything necessary to gain Crusher’s trust and find evidence to put the man away. The van, and more importantly what’s inside the van, would be enough to put Crusher away for good, but it didn’t feel enough for Castiel. Crusher was only a pawn in this deadly game of cat and mouse, and there were hundreds more like him to replace the void if needed. 

But that was beyond Castiel’s pay grade and abilities. Not to mention, he was itching to finally finish up here and go home. He missed Gabriel and his bed, but more importantly he missed Dean. 

Dean.

The name brought a small smile to his lips as Castiel remembered once again the one glorious Sunday they had shared. They had spent the whole day in bed doing anything but sleeping, unless you count the cat naps littered between mind blowing sex. He’d gone back to the station the next day excited and disappointed at the same time, and after he’d made contact with Crusher he’d gone dark and not communicated with anyone back home since. The notion that this assignment might be over soon made Castiel giddy. 

The double blind procedure would have been a slight problem, if Castiel hadn’t already attached a tracker behind the collar on Crusher’s coat. Quickly he sent a text message to his handler, disclosing his location before making his way to the waiting van. Crusher had warned him specifically to not check the delivery, which was exactly why Castiel cracked open the back of the van and checked inside. 

The smell hit him first, making him gag, and the streetlight illuminated the back of the van filled with young men and women. Most of them beat up and bruised and all of them in a drug induced sleep. Anger followed by bile rose in Castiel’s throat, making him slam the van shut harder than intended. With a soft curse he got behind the wheel and pulled out of the alley way slowly, waiting for the sirens he knew were coming. 

The wailing started faintly, then louder as the squad cars pulled closer, until the sound was deafening. Castiel kept on driving, his knuckles white as he gripped the wheel tightly, he wasn’t sure if he was being watched or not, and in order to not blow his cover, he had to act surprised when the arrest came and resist it like a good street thug. A squad car turned the corner and three came up from behind, boxing the van in and forcing Castiel to stop. He looked around the car in feigned fear and anger, and cursed loudly as he was dragged out of the driver’s seat under gun point. 

For a second time since joining the force Castiel was handcuffed and shoved roughly into the back of a squad car, and only after they had pulled into the station did officer Alley turn around and give him the thumbs up. He uncuffed Castiel and gave him a thump on the back before turning him over to a gleeful detective Hunter and a fuming Gabriel. 

“Well rookie, wasn’t that fun!” Hunter clapped Castiel on the the back, a big wide grin on his face. “Now that we caught Crusher red handed, he’ll have no choice but to cooperate.”

“Well now that you got what you need, get the fuck out of the 11th, Hunter,” Gabriel grumbled as he gave his brother a big bear hug, squishing Castiel’s insides until they turned mushy.

“Woah, Gabe, I’m good, you don’t have to be so hostile,” Castiel pulled back from his brother with a laugh. He was happy to finally be back among his family and friends. “Now I better get out of here before Crusher get’s a glimpse of me here.” 

“Alright Cassie, you go home and rest up. We’ll debrief you First thing Monday,” Gabriel’s voice softened as he squeezed Castiel’s shoulder one last time. 

Castiel smirked as he remembered what day it was, and nodded in understanding before turning to leave. 

“Oh and Cassie, I got a surprise waiting for you at home,” Gabriel called out. “You’re welcome.” 

===

The light was on when Castiel pushed through the front door, the sight that greeted him made his blood run hot and his heart race. 

“Hey Cas, long time,” Dean’s low voice came rumbling from behind the couch as his head popped up and around, a big shit eating grin plastered on his handsome face. 

Castiel just stared at the man and his big beautiful green eyes, unable to speak for a moment as Gabriel’s words echoed in his ears once more. _A surprise indeed…_

“D-Dean…!?” Castiel stammered, his throat suddenly dry as his heart rate blew through the roof. “What are you doing here?”

“Got a call from Gabriel,” Dean replied conversationally as he stood up and walked around the couch to face Castiel. “He told me you were back, and that we’re trading brothers until Monday.” Dean blushed a faint rosy pink as he looked down into Castiel’s cobalt blues. 

“Welcome home.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Thank you for all your hard work Officer Novak,” Balthazar said as he leaned back in his chair, his fingers crossing under his chin. 

Castiel nodded with a small smile before excusing himself from the Staff Sergeant’s office. It was Thursday, his first day back in uniform, and he hadn’t realized just how much he missed the stiff kevlar and heavy belt. The morning debrief was short and to the point, and with no real incidents to watch out for it was just another day on the job. 

Detective Hunter had struck a deal with Crusher, in exchange for his freedom they now had a reluctant CI. Based on the information Crusher had provided, Gabriel had been buried in work the weekend Castiel got back, and subsequent days since. Castiel saw him only briefly when his older brother came home the night before for a shower and a change of clothes, then he was out once more. 

A familiar voice called out, causing Castiel to spin in mid stride. Officer Alley waved at him as he caught up with Castiel, then threw one arm affectionately around the rookie’s shoulder. 

“Welcome back rookie,” Alley smiled his toothy smile, dimples appearing almost miraculously. “You’re riding with me today.”

“Can’t wait,” Castiel gave his training officer an affectionate side hug before extracting himself from the embrace. “Also can we stop by a Timmy’s on the way out? I could use a doughnut or ten.”

The two men chattered as they got to their squad car, Alley sliding behind the wheel as Castiel took his seat on the passenger’s side. The car rolled out of the parking lot slowly and Castiel had his fingers crossed, praying for a slow and boring day. 

===

Dean sat back on the bench, his grease covered hands holding a lukewarm coffee, his eyes staring into space, a dreamy little smile on his face. His thoughts were far away, reliving the wonderfully slow weekend he’d spent at the Novak’s apartment. Before Castiel’s undercover assignment Dean thought he was infatuated with the man, but as soon as Castiel was gone with complete communication blackout, Dean begrudgingly admitted to himself that it was a little more than that. 

He worried about Castiel in ways he’d never worried about anyone else, not even Sam, and Sam was family. The thought had at first angered Dean, as he tried to remind himself that he’d only had one day with the man, and as much as he enjoyed getting lost in those liquid pools of crystal blues, he was not head over heels in love with Castiel. 

As days dragged into weeks, Dean began dreading that maybe it really wasn’t anything more than a fling with Castiel. He knew he was being irrational, that Castiel was away due to work and not by choice, but a little voice kept on whispering in Dean’s head, filling him with dark poisonous thoughts. Ash had tried to drag Dean out, but the taller man would not have it, choosing to spend his time at the shop or at home, alone, drowning himself in whiskey as he played the worst case scenario in his head over and over. 

And Dean couldn’t decide which was worse, finding Castiel busted and dead, or finding out upon Castiel’s return that he was the only one pining.The latter was a selfish thought, but one Dean could not help but return to whenever the whiskey hit low. 

Bobby had tried asking him what was wrong, but Dean couldn’t vocalise his concerns in regards to a man he wasn’t even sure Bobby would ever meet, so he kept his mouth shut. 

When the call came from Gabriel telling Dean about the extraction and his scheme of brother switching, Dean was excited and nervous and a hundred other things. He thanked Gabriel calmly on the phone, and put on a relaxed front when Gabriel came by to drop off the keys to their apartment, however deep down Dean was scared shitless. 

“Wipe that shit eating grin off your face, or spill before you spill that goddamn coffee,” Bobby’s gruff voice cut through Dean’s foggy thoughts. Dean’s green eyes twinkled as he coughed to cover up his daze, righting the cup in his hands before he could spill the contents.

“I-It’s nothing Bobby,” Dean tried but failed to reply nonchalantly. Despite his every effort Dean could not wipe the smile off his face. 

“Yeah. Don’t tell me it’s nothing when you come in my shop acting like a 14-year-old girl discovering Justin Bieber for the first time,” Bobby sat down next to Dean and took the coffee from the younger man’s hands. He sniffed at it, then made a disgusted face before putting the cup down. 

Dean struggled with his words for a moment. He was never shy about his sexuality but he’d never completely come out to Bobby either, unsure of how his almost foster father would react. But it was no point hiding now, apparently his feelings were written all over his face for the world to see.

“I, um, met someone,” Dean started lamely, scratching behind his ear as he tried to hide the blush on his cheeks. “A guy.”

“I wondered when you’d finally come out and just tell me about it,” Bobby chuckled and gave Dean a playful shoulder shove. 

“You...knew?” 

“I practically raised you, of course I knew.”

“...Thanks Bobby,” Dean licked his dry lips and stared at the concrete by his feet, not sure what more to say, but feeling extremely blessed. The silence stretched as Dean kicked the dirt around. 

“Well, and?” 

“Oh, um, well I’ve...we’ve only just started seeing each other,” Dean replied more confidently. “I don’t even know what it is yet, and he’s just gotten back from going undercover…”

“Wait, he’s a cop?” 

“Uh yeah.”

“I didn’t know you had a uniform fetish.”

“W-What, what the hell Bobby, no!” Dean blushed as he remembered the one time Castiel had come over, dressed in full uniform. 

Bobby just laughed, the sound joyous and contagious. Dean couldn’t help but laugh as well, easing the nervousness out of his system.

“Anyway, so, he’s back,” Dean continued as the laughter died down. “And I don’t know Bobby, it just feels...right.”

“Follow your gut,” Bobby said affectionately as he pushed himself to his feet. “Your head’s too messed up to be of any use in this matter anyway.” 

Dean gave Bobby his best bitch face, but couldn’t keep the smile tugging at the corners of his lips at bay. With a heave Dean stood up as well, picked up his now cold cup of joe, and headed towards his Baby parked near the back of the auto shop.

“I’m gonna call it a day,” Dean called out as he threw the cup in the garbage bin. “Thanks for the talk Bobby.”

“Any time idjit.”

Dean shook his head and got behind the wheel, his mind wandering back to the night when Castiel walked through the door of his apartment, the look of sheer shock and happiness on his face when he saw Dean waiting there. 

===

_The two men looked at each other for a full minute before long legs closed the distance between them. The hug was fierce and tight, but neither noticed as they clung desperately to each other, enjoying the warmth and firmness of it all._

_Castiel breathed in deeply, taking in all that was Dean in his arms. He detected faint traces of grease and clean sweat, mixed with the musk that was all Dean, and sagged against Dean’s firm chest. The memory of that one blissful day and night was what kept him going, but those memories paled to the living, breathing Dean that held him so tightly it was hard to breathe._

_Dean buried his nose into the crook of Castiel’s neck, his eyes shut tightly, his arms aching from how close he was holding the man in his arms. He was so afraid that Castiel would ask him to leave, so afraid of the rejection he’d imagined over and over in his head, that the moment seemed almost unreal. Was he dreaming? It felt too warm, too firm, too REAL to be a dream, but Dean was unsure._

_Eventually they pulled back, green eyes locked on blues, and neither of them spoke. Dean leaned down slowly, afraid that Castiel would turn into a puff of smoke if he moved too quickly, and pressed his lips gingerly against Castiel’s slightly chapped lips. The kiss was slow, languid, as if all their pent up passion was spent during the hug, and all that was left was tenderness._

_Castiel moaned softly, his lips parting as he felt Dean’s tongue probing gently. His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned his face up an inch, giving himself up completely, lost in the kiss and the heat of Dean’s arms around his shoulders. His fingers slackened around Dean’s shoulders, only to grip fistfuls of Dean’s shirt as the kiss deepened._

_The kiss grew in tempo slowly, gentle, then passionate, then hungry, as their lips tangoed and fought for dominance. Dean felt light headed as he gasped for breath, his lips swollen, his tongue sweet with Castiel’s taste upon it. The two kissed as if they were trying to devour each other, body and soul. Teeth against tender flesh, tongues flashing, noses bumping, until neither of them could deny their need for oxygen anymore._

_“I’m glad you’re home,” Dean whispered, his normally pouty lips even more so._

_“I’m glad too,” Castiel leaned his forehead against Dean’s as he stared into deep pools of sparkling greens. “And...I guess I owe Gabe big time.”_

_Dean chuckled before pulling Castiel into his embrace once more, his hands traveling down until they rested on Castiel’s hips. Castiel bit into his lower lip, a shy smile pulling on the corners as he pulled away from Dean._

_“I...seriously need a shower, it’s been a long day…”_

_“Oh, is that an invitation?” Dean smirked as he made to gather Castiel into his arms once more._

_“D-Dean,” Castiel squirmed but allowed Dean to wrap his arms around his shoulders. “I...I can’t stop you…”_

_“Well, if I assault you in the shower, maybe you can arrest me again later,” Dean murmured into Castiel’s ear._

_Castiel moaned in embarrassment as he remembered the last time he’d spent the day with Dean. Gabriel had dropped him off in full uniform, not giving him a chance to change after a night shift. It was embarrassing at first, but his cuffs came in handy._

_“Hm,” Castiel purred. “Maybe I will.”_

_The shorter man brought his lips back up to Dean’s as he started walking forward slowly, pushing Dean towards the bathroom. They kept the kiss going, soft and gentle, their lips darting back and forth, teeth catching, tongue flicking until Dean’s hip hit the bathroom counter._

_Castiel pulled away from Dean as he closed the bathroom door, quickly he pulled his t-shirt over his head as he turned around to face Dean. The taller man mirrored his movements and within minutes the two of them were naked and pressed firmly against each other once more. Dean reached over and turned on the water and the two of them nearly stumbled into the shower._

_“D-Dean... “ Castiel gasped as he pulled away from Dean, water running down his chin and into his eyes._

_“God Cas,” Dean replied, equally breathless, as he dragged his teeth along Castiel’s neck, enjoying the salty taste of Castiel’s flesh. “I...I’ve missed you.”_

_Castiel could only moan as his body burned for the man standing so close to him. His hands roamed along Dean’s arms and chest, then lower until his fingers touched Dean’s already impossibly hard cock. Dean hissed, his hips jerking, and pushed Castiel back against the cold tiles._

_Dean grabbed the soap and lathered a washcloth generously, then, slowly, he began washing Castiel, covering every inch of his bare skin except for the part where he yearned to be touched the most._

_“I, uh, think you missed a spot Dean.”_

_“Nope, I don’t like the taste of soap.”_

_Before Castiel could register Dean’s words the taller man was already sinking to his knees, his lips wrapping around Castiel’s painfully hard erection fully. Castiel gasped, then groaned as Dean’s hot mouth engulfed him. Shaky fingers delved into short, wet brown hair as Castiel leaned back against the tiles, water cascading down his face as his hips jerked forward in time with Dean’s lips._

_Dean moaned, his eyes closed as he moved his head back and forth. He wrapped long slender fingers firmly around the base of Castiel’s cock and pumped him in time with his lips, his other hand went between Castiel’s legs to grip firmly around his balls, massaging and pulling as he coaxed Castiel to climax._

_The build up did not take long, with Dean’s relentless fingers and mouth milking and sucking. Castiel’s back arched almost painfully as his body clenched in orgasmic bliss. His fingers clenched tightly around fists of Dean’s hair, causing the green-eyed man to wince as he swallowed every last drop of his lover’s release, his lips and fingers never stopping their stroking._

_Dean looked up at Castiel and drank in the slack jawed, post orgasmic expression on his lover’s face. His eyes were hooded and glazed with pleasure, his cheeks rosy from exertion and hot water. Dean stood up and gathered Castiel into his arms once more, his fingers drawing wet little circles on Castiel’s shoulder blades. They stood like this until Castiel caught his breath and his knees stopped shaking._

_“Cas...need you so bad…”_

_Emerald greens stared into crystal blues. Castiel knew, at that moment, that there was nothing he would not willingly give to the man standing before him._

===

Dean grinned as he snapped out of his reminiscence of that night and pulled Baby off to the side of the road before cutting the engine. He grabbed the box of doughnuts from the passenger seat before getting out of the car and heading towards the clearing where Castiel had accidentally confessed his feelings. 

They weren’t due to meet here for another hour, when Castiel got off shift, so Dean got comfortable on the grass and grabbed a sweet doughy treat as he waited for his lover’s arrival. 

===

Gabriel growled in frustration as he threw down his pen, the tip leaving a smudge on the paperwork he was filling out. With Crusher’s reluctant cooperation Hunter was able to hit three more deliveries before they went down. The arrests brought them one step closer to the potential killer of the double homicide, but with arrests came paperwork, and lots of it. Sadly Gabriel was still working the same case, and Hunter had so gleefully dumped the paperwork on him tonight. 

He just wanted to get it all done so he could spend at least a night with Sam. On the weekend of Castiel’s extraction Gabriel only had enough time for a quick dinner with his boyfriend, and he couldn’t remember the last time they’d been intimate. Although it was only a few weeks the separation felt much longer, and a man could only live off of texts and teasing pictures for so long. Gabriel tried to send at least a couple of messages a night, and Sam had been most understanding and good natured about it. 

A soft knock drifted into the room, breaking Gabriel out of his frustrated thoughts. Hunter stood at the door, two coffees in hand. “Another late night?”

“Yeah, thanks to you,” Gabriel replied dejectedly. 

“Sorry Ga-Novak, all my guys are out in the field right now,” Hunter said apologetically. “If it makes you feel any better I’ve got just as much paperwork to do, and more’s coming.” 

“Yeah, no.”

Hunter set the coffee in front of Gabriel but made no move to leave. Gabriel eyed the paper cup and was about to make a snide remark when something stopped him. He was tired of butting heads with Hunter, and if they were stuck on the same case then he might as well try to make nice. After all, the past was just that. 

“Well,” Gabriel grabbed the coffee and gave it a long sniff before taking a sip. It was hot and aromatic and sweet as hell, just the way he liked it. “I wasn’t planning on going home tonight anyway. Bring your paperwork and we’ll get it done together. By the way, good coffee.”

“Yeah, four sugars, it’s disgusting,” Hunter’s voice softened at the lack of hostility from Gabriel. “I’ll help you with these, then we’ll go get the rest from my car.” Without another word Hunter pulled up a chair and sat down on the other side of Gabriel’s desk. He grabbed a pen and Gabriel handed him a file folder. 

The two men worked tirelessly, breaking the silence only when they had questions. Two heads were better than one, and two pens worked faster, but there was still just so much work that it was nearly one in the morning when Gabriel finally set down his pen, his back cracking as he stood up to stretch.

“Dear fucking God,” he moaned. “And you say there’s MORE?” 

“Yeah, sorry,” Hunter also stood up and stretched, his hand cramping, his vision swimming from too much caffeine. “Want to go grab something to eat before we hit round two?”

“Why not,” Gabriel cracked a lopsided grin as he grabbed for his coat. “You’re buying, you owe me for this much fucking paperwork. I’m a detective you know, not some rookie in uniform.” 

“Yes, yes detective Novak, my treat.”

They walked out of the office together, Hunter after Gabriel, and left the warmth of the station into the cool night air. Hunter waved his key in the air and gestured for Gabriel to follow him to his car, as the two arrived at the waiting vehicle Hunter laid a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, then pulled him into a tight hug. 

Gabriel gasped in shock as he stood rooted to the ground, his body was frozen rigid as Hunter hugged him tighter still. It took Gabriel a moment before his arms shot out and he pushed the taller man away from him, his breathing shallow and his eyes wide. 

“W-What the hell Hunter?”

“I...I just,” Hunter swallowed and turned his face away, staring into the distance. “I miss you Gabriel. I know I fucked up, I know I don’t deserve a second chance, but I just wanted to hold you again.” 

“That’s fucked up Hunter,” his voice was soft, there was no malice or anger, only a deep sadness. “You don’t just...get to DO that. I’m seeing someone.”

“...Oh.”

“Yeah, so just, let’s be professional about this okay?”

“On one condition.”

“Seriously?”

“Just one last hug, it’s all I ask.”

Gabriel sighed in defeat, Hunter’s arms had felt so familiar around him, so solid, so warm. It was like those years of pain and anguish just disappeared. But Gabriel loved Sam, and if one last hug meant Hunter will finally stop these awkward attempts at making things right, then so be it. “Sure. Bring it in big guy.”

Hunter smiled and stepped in close, he shut his eyes tightly and wrapped his long arms around Gabriel’s slender frame. They stood like this for a moment, just enjoying the warmth of it all before Gabriel gently pushed away. 

“It’s all in the past now John,” he said softly. “Let’s just go get some food and get back to work okay?”

“...Yeah,” Hunter replied equally as soft before going around the car to get into the driver’s seat. 

Somewhere on the far side of the parking lot a tall figure stood, fists clenched around a box of chocolates, the box crumpling as his fingers dug into the flimsy cardboard. A gentle breeze knocked long strands of brown hair into his blazing grey eyes, but he did not notice, all he saw was that hug, so intimate, so...wrong. 

Sam threw the chocolates on the pavement and cursed his own stupid impulsive decision to drive out and surprise Gabriel before the weekend. His hands shook with anger as he stuck the key back into the ignition, tears threatened to spill over as he pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the near empty street.


	10. Chapter 10

Fri 4:11AM via SMS From You: Hey Sammy.

Fri 4:45AM via SMS From You: Guess you’re asleep. Looking forward to seeing you tonight. 

Fri 10:55AM via SMS From You: Hey, what’s up babe? 

Fri 11:30AM via SMS From Sammy: I’m not coming home this weekend.

Fri 11:31AM via SMS From You: ...why not?

===

The music was loud, but Sam barely heard it as his body swayed and writhed to the beat. He was standing right in front of the large bass, the vibrations of the music rocked him physically as his heart beat in time with the drop, fast and erratic. His eyes were glazed, the alcohol long since taken over his senses and pain. His friends were with him, all in similar states of drug induced euphoria. They were pleasantly surprised when Sam had agreed to go out with them, it had been months where Sam would run home even before the bell rung for their last lecture on Fridays. 

Jess licked her cherry red lips as she looked up, and up, and up at the tall Winchester boy pressed into her. Sam had latched onto her all night, it both thrilled and worried her. She was one of the few that was aware of Gabriel's existence, and it was the only reason why she'd stayed away from Sam. This Sam was not the Sam she knew and had come to love. This Sam was hurting but she couldn't bring herself to ask him why. Maybe she was feeling selfish tonight, and the copious amount of alcohol made her bold. 

She pressed herself into him wantonly, her hips rotating and gyrating in time with his. Sam's hands were all over her, his palms large and firm and warm as they pressed into her backside and ass. Jess licked her lips once more when she noticed Sam staring, and was only too happy to give into him as his lips came crashing down against hers. The dance floor melted away, only Sam's tongue, his lips and his hands remained. 

Somewhere in the back of Sam's consciousness, the responsible part, screamed and shouted for him to stop, but the devil in him didn't care. Jess was warm, soft, and Oh so willing. Sam took her in his arms and pushed his tongue past her lips, a hint of cherry and vanilla greeted his senses. 

It all felt so wrong, but it felt so right at the same time. With a soft growl Sam dragged Jess off the dance floor and down the corridor towards the men's bathroom. There were two guys already in there, one still doing his business and one zipping up. Jess' glazed eyes widened in shock as Sam threw her into an empty stall, her gaze met one of the guys in there and she blushed a pretty pink before Sam closed the door and shut out the outside world. 

His lips were upon her in a heartbeat and she promptly forgot about the men still outside. His hands roamed her body freely as his fingers delved beneath the thin fabric of her little black dress. Jess gasped when he latched onto her neck, his teeth biting and nipping as he suckled and licked. Tiny little red marks jumped out across her creamy white skin, each spot tingled with pained pleasure. 

Jess wanted to touch Sam, but he held her tightly, one large hand gathering her small wrists and pushing her arms over her head to have better control of her body. She arched her back seductively, her chest jutting out, an invitation Sam did not ignore as he leaned down to suck on the tender flesh of her breasts. With his free hand he pulled the dress down to her waist, exposing her erect nipples. He latched onto one, his tongue flicking, his teeth nipping, the sharp pain making Jess cry out. 

Abruptly he let go of her wrists and flipped her around. His hands fumbled with a foiled packet and then he was inside her. Jess screamed out in pained pleasure, her legs shook as she grabbed onto the tiled wall of the bathroom stall. Sam's hands were on her hips, pushing her already short dress even higher to bunch at her waist. He set the pace, brutal and hard, and she matched it as she pushed back into each thrust. 

The bruises on her hips were forming even as Sam gripped tighter, his whole body anchored inside the small pliant body of his...his what? Best friend? Girlfriend? Sam knew he was destroying something, something precious and irreplaceable, but right now all that mattered was Jess' tight heat around his cook, and her shifting muscles beneath his fingers. 

When he finally climaxed it was hollow and unfulfilling. His ragged breath tickled Jess' neck as he leaned over her slender body. He pulled back with a groan, a look of utter loss on his face. Jess turned around and readjusted her dress before searching Sam's face. The pain there made her heart ache. 

She could feel the shift in their friendship, the guilt that was already eating at her best friend. She reached out, but Sam flinched away from her tough. 

"Jess...I'm so sorry."

Before Jess could reply, could sooth his guilt and pain Sam was gone. She bit into her bottom lip, wincing at the tenderness of her kiss bruised flesh, and noticed a small leather band on the floor, its tie strap snapped.


	11. Chapter 11

Crusher drained his glass in one large gulp, his lips burning from the home made alcohol. He had been in a foul mood before, but nothing compared to the fury he felt after reading his text message. The phone was thrown across the messy living room, on the screen was a picture message with no text. No text was needed really, it was simply a picture of Steve, or so he thought, in police uniform. 

The little punk was a cop. Steve probably wasn’t even his real name. 

A sick dread started to spread from his stomach. The text was sent from a blocked number, which could only mean one thing: they were onto him. Was this a test? Did they want him to prove his loyalty? Did they already know that he was a CI? Crusher bunched up his fists in frustration as he bounced between gut wrenching fear and red hot fury. 

“No...they wouldn’t have let me live if they knew,” he murmured to himself. “Fucking...fuck fuck fuck.” More items were thrown around the living room, by now Crusher was taking swigs of moonshine from the jar, and even with his bulk and tolerance, the alcohol began to affect him. 

With a loud curse Crusher rushed out of his apartment, car key in one hand, an unregistered handgun in the other. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but getting out of the confines of his home felt like a good idea. He tucked the loaded gun into the waistband of his pants and hopped into his car. The tires squealed as he pulled out of the underground parking lot, his destination unknown.

===

Dean watched Castiel finished his second doughnut as he took a sip from the paper cup Castiel had brought. His breath fogged up in the December air, but the coolness did not reach Dean’s heart. He was burning up from the inside out as he enjoyed the sunset with his lover, the two of them had held hands and waited until the sun had disappeared below the horizon before letting each other go. 

“Oi, you better watch it with those doughnuts.”

“What? I burn them off.”

“Sure, but I don’t want no pillsbury doughboy for a boyfriend.”

“So...I’m your boyfriend now?”

“Are you not?”

“I guess I am.” 

Castiel smiled at Dean, that same open smile that had caused Dean’s heart to skip a beat the first time they met. Dean leaned into Castiel, their shoulders touching, and left a soft kiss on Castiel’s stubble covered cheek. 

“What was that for?” Castiel blushed and smiled shyly.

“Does it have to be for something?”

“Well, yes...no...I don’t know.”

“I love you Cas.”

Castiel froze, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. Did he hear right? Did Dean actually use the L word? Castiel turned slowly to stare openly at Dean’s face, his chapped lips, his rosy cheeks and those beautiful large green eyes. He didn’t know what to say, the obvious course of action would be to say it back, but the words were stuck in his throat, and hard as he tried he just couldn’t say it.

Dean watched the struggle play across Castiel’s eyes. He didn’t know why he said what he did, but he realized that it was the truth. Dean was never one for love at first sight, but he felt it, and he knew that Castiel felt it too, that what they had between them was more than just a winter wonderland fling. 

“Dean I-”

“Shhh,” Dean placed a finger across Castiel’s lips, hushing him gently. “You don’t have to say anything. I’m not looking for anything, I just wanted you to know that I’m...serious, that I’m in this for the long haul.” 

Castiel bit into his lower lip before planting a small kiss on Dean’s finger, then he leaned in and left a feather light kiss across Dean’s lips. He felt like Dean would understand that one day, when Castiel was ready, he’d be able to tell Dean just how much he loved him in words. 

The cool December evening was unforgiving, and before long the two boys felt their bodies go numb with cold. Dean stood up and stomped his feet, trying to get some blood circulating back into his legs, then he pulled Castiel up and all but collected the slightly shorter man into his arms. They hugged for a moment, just enjoying the simple act of touching, of being needed by another human being. Slowly they pulled apart, and with one last longing look into each other’s eyes, the couple, hand in hand, walked out of the clearing and back to reality. 

===

Crusher was drunk, drunk and terrified and angry, and he drove like it. Three times he had cut someone off, and nearly ran over a couple crossing the street. He didn’t care, all he wanted to do was drive, and hopefully leave the mess that was his life behind. His vision swam, and he rubbed his eyes just in time to swerve back into his lane, missing the black Impala by inches. The driver honked him and threw him the finger, but Crusher didn’t care as something else caught his eye. 

There was Steve, driving some sort of a pimpmobile right behind the Impala, oblivious to Crusher. The drunk man slowed his car down to get a better look, and cursed as he identified the man inside the car was indeed the same man that had played him for a fool. Once again Crusher saw red, his fears forgotten as a surge of pure anger flooded his system. Without thinking he cranked the steering wheel to the side and crashed his car into the 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V cruising beside him. 

Castiel felt his neck snap sideways as the car next to him suddenly crashed into him, he looked over and paled as he recognized the driver. Castiel tried to steer clear of the crazed man, but his only escape was blocked by oncoming traffic. Twice, three times Crusher rammed his car as Castiel fought to keep his wheels straight. Then all was chaos as Castiel lost control.

Headlights glared into Castiel’s face as he watched it all happen in slow motion. The on coming car tried to stop, but the car behind him could not break in time. He felt the crunch of metal on metal, felt the whiplash as his body was thrown around like a rag doll by momentum but held together by the seat belt. Everything hurt as Castiel turned his head to the side and watched in horror as Crusher got out of his ruined car and pointed a gun at his head. 

Bang. 

===

When the phone rang Gabriel rushed to it, upon seeing that it was a number he did not recognize he threw the thing down on the couch. Sam hadn’t responded to his last text, and any subsequent texts he’d sent all day. Every Time his phone made a noise Gabriel would jump up and check it almost instantly, then sit back down, dejected. 

The phone rang again, same number. Gabriel frowned as he let it ring a third time before picking up. “Novak.”

“What the fuck Gabriel,” Dean’s panicked voice screamed through the phone. “Why didn’t you pick up your damned phone?” 

“What’s wrong Dean?” Gabriel was instantly alarmed. Were those sirens in the background? Was it Sammy? “This isn’t your number.”

“My phone’s dead. This is a loaner from...no matter. You need to come to the hospital. Castiel’s...hurt.”

Gabriel’s blood ran cold, all thoughts of Sam forgotten as he grabbed his keys and ran out of the apartment. He didn’t like the pause in Dean’s voice, didn’t like how Dean sounded period. Gabriel jumped into the driver’s seat, and for the first time since he’d joined the force, he pulled out his portable siren alarm and sped down the street at a breakneck pace. 

===

When Dean realized what was happening time had stopped. He pulled the Impala over, not caring where he parked her, and ran back as quickly as his legs would carry him. Drivers panicked as a gunshot was heard, the ones stuck behind the car crash either hid or ran from the wreckage. Dean could hear his heart pounding in his ears, and suddenly it felt like he was running in mud as he watched Crusher put one, then two bullets into Castiel’s car. 

He screamed in rage and despair as he tried to chase down the shooter, but he ran, and was soon swallowed by the crowd forming around the four car wreckage. Dean pulled his phone out to dialed 911, but the sirens were already blaring, coming closer. He pulled open the driver’s side door, the side that wasn’t dented beyond repair, and looked at the bloody mess that was Castiel. 

Everything else turned into a blur as strong hands gripped Dean’s shoulders and pulled him back from the scene. Dean didn’t hear his own screams, didn’t feel the hot tears pouring down his cheeks, it was as if he was watching this whole thing play out in front of him. He watched the firefighters pull Castiel’s limp body from the car, and breathed a sigh of utter relief when they checked that he indeed still had a pulse. 

The paramedics rushed in and Dean watched as they carried Castiel in a stretcher towards the ambulance. They wouldn’t let him ride in the ambulance, and Dean was too shocked to argue. He got back into his car and followed the ambulance to the hospital, then rushed into emergency just as they wheeled Castiel away for emergency surgery. Somewhere during the chaos Dean had lost his phone, so he made the call to Gabriel using the phone at the nurse’s station. 

Dean jumped when he felt Gabriel’s hand on his shoulder, he looked up with red rimmed eyes and tried to smile. “Hey…”

“What happened?” Gabriel’s voice was barely controlled as his body shook with tension.

“I don’t know man,” Dean replied. “Some psycho suddenly started ramming his car, then he pulled out a gun…”

“...A GUN?” Gabriel’s eyes shot open in disbelief. “So this wasn’t an accident?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Did you see the guy?”

Dean gave Gabriel as much detail as he could remember about the shooter, before he was finished Gabriel was pacing the waiting room, cursing long and loud. “Crusher, that son of a bitch.”

“Who?”

“Cassie’s mark, when he went undercover.” 

“Jesus fuck, you let the guy out after all that?!”

“Dean, just don’t.” 

The two men glared at each other for a moment, then turned away to their own thoughts. The night wore on, hour after slow hour. Gabriel had tried calling Sam again, but his phone was off, he cursed and rubbed at his bloodshot eyes before draining the last of his coffee. He looked over at Dean, and noted the fatigue and worry in his green eyes that mirrored his own. 

“He...he’ll be okay,” Gabriel said softly, so soft that Dean could only barely hear him.

“Y-Yeah,” Dean was afraid to be hopeful. He saw the blood, there was so much blood. 

The emergency room never got quiet as the night wore on, the doctors and nurses hustled and bustled around them, but no one came to talk to them until just after seven in the morning. 

“Gabriel Novak?”

Gabriel sprang to his feet and rushed over to the doctor, Dean following closely behind. “That’s me.”

“You’re Castiel Novak’s brother?” 

“Yes...doc, is my brother okay?” The doctor looked uncomfortable for a moment, then his expression turned neutral. 

“I’m so sorry to inform you…”

Dean closed his eyes as a single tear slid down his cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

When Sam finally checked his phone it was late Saturday afternoon. His head was still pounding from a massive hangover and he didn’t want to get out of bed. The phone kept on buzzing even as he picked it up, his eyes bulging slightly at the number of text messages and missed calls. 

Sam felt slightly annoyed as he thumbed through his missed calls, his annoyance turned into concern as he saw the numerous calls from both Gabriel and an unknown number. He listened to the voicemails, and the unknown number belonged to Dean, cursing him for turning off his phone. Why would Dean be calling him this much? He had already communicated with his brother that he wasn’t going home this weekend. 

There was also a message from Jess, Sam groaned as he buried his face in his hands for a second, before dialing Dean’s new number. The phone rang, and rang, and rang. Sam’s frown deepened as his mind automatically went to the worst case scenario. He tried Castiel’s number next, also no answer. It took Sam a moment, but finally he thumbed Gabriel’s name on the touch screen, and cleared his throat as he waited. 

Gabriel picked up on the second ring, his voice hoarse and soft. “...Sammy.”

“G-Gabriel,” Sam sat up in his bed and winced as his headache pounded behind his eyes. “I uh, can’t get a hold of Dean or Castiel, would you happen to know why he was trying to reach me?”

“...” Gabriel took a deep breath. “Sam, Cassie…” Gabriel’s voice cracked, tears spilling over as he could no longer control the flow. “Cassie was in an accident. Dean took off, I have no clue where he went.” 

Sam’s head spun as he processed Gabriel’s words. “Accident...is it bad?”

“He’s gone Sammy, gone.”

“Shi-” Sam gasped as the words sank in finally. Suddenly he couldn’t stay mad at Gabriel anymore, even his own guilt for what he did the night before faded as his heart ached for Gabriel’s loss. And for Dean’s. 

Dean. 

“...I’ll be there ASAP,” Sam replied quietly into the phone.

“I’ll...I’ll be home, see you soon.”

The line cut, Sam stared at the blank screen of his phone for a long moment before pushing himself to his feet. He skipped the shower, brushed his teeth quickly and pulled on a beanie before rushing out to his car. 

Through out the drive Sam tried Dean’s number numerous times, but there was no answer. Sam gripped the wheel tightly, his knuckles white, his head pounding from the headache that refused to leave. Where the hell was Dean?

Sam cleared his throat before knocking on Gabriel’s door. Gabriel knew he was here, since he was the one that let him through the front door in the first place, but Sam needed to collect himself before facing Gabriel again. Now that the anger had dissipated, Sam could see what he did the night before was stupid, juvenile, and down right cruel to both Gabriel and Jess. 

The door opened and Sam had to bite back a gasp at the state Gabriel was in. His hair was disheveled, his eyes bloodshot with dark circles. He looked wretched and dejected, and Sam so wanted to just gather him in his arms and hold him until the pain passed. But he couldn’t do that, he didn’t have the right. 

“Hey Sammy,” Gabriel forced a smile before turning away, shuffling back into the living room and not caring if Sam came in or not. 

“Gabe…” Sam stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him. “I’m so sorry…”

“Yeah,” Gabriel slumped down on the couch. “Are you mad at me Sammy?”

“...Sorry...what?”

“You didn’t reply to my messages, no explanation why you weren’t coming home this weekend. Did I do something wrong?” Gabriel knew this was a bad time to start this, but he wanted to talk about something, anything to take his mind off of the loss of Castiel. 

Sam chewed on his bottom lip, he wasn’t sure what to say. A little white lie would ease Gabriel’s pain, but that wasn’t Sam. “I...came out Thursday night to surprise you. I saw you with that...guy. In the parking lot, you two looked...intimate.”

“Hunter?” 

“So that’s his name…”

“We,” Gabriel cleared his throat. “We had history, but that’s all in the past. Now we just work together.”

“And that hug?” Sam didn’t want to sound accusatory, but he couldn’t help it. 

“That was good-bye.” 

Sam sat down next to Gabriel, they were close, but not touching. “I...I fucked up Gabe.”

Gabriel looked up at Sam, noted the immense guilt in his eyes, and suddenly he had a good guess where Sam was the night before. “You...saw one hug, and decided that I was cheating on you?”

“It’s just...we’ve not seen each other for weeks now, and you kept blowing me off for work,” Sam knew it sounded childish, but he didn’t have a rational answer because he wasn’t thinking rationally. 

“You...were with someone last night weren’t you,” Gabriel’s voice wasn’t angry, wasn’t disappointed, wasn’t really anything, just vacant. Sam’s heart sank. “Who was it?”

“...Jess.”

“Ah.” 

For the first time since they’d been together, the silence between them was strained and awkward. Sam shifted in his seat and tried numerous times to break the silence, but to no avail. 

“You should go.”

“Gabe, please…”

“Just...go. I need to c-clean out Cassie’s room. Find a photo for the funeral,” Gabriel’s voice cracked once more, but he caught himself before the sob escaped. He stood up and walked to the front door, holding it open for Sam. 

Sam looked at the love of his life, noted the slouch in his stance. He looked so small, so broken, and Sam knew that although Castiel’s death caused Gabriel immense grief, it was him that broke the man’s heart. With a soft sigh Sam pushed himself to his feet and walked to the door. He looked down at Gabriel once more, trying to catch his eyes, but Gabriel avoided his gaze.

“Please, if there’s anything I can do…”

“No Sam. Find Dean, he needs you now more than I do,” Gabriel said flatly before closing the door firmly behind Sam. 

Sam stood there, his hand raised as if to knock on the door, then he heard the sound of muffled broken sobs, the sound caused his chest to seize up. 

===

The Impala roared down the highway. Dean was driving way too fast, yet it was not fast enough to escape the weight of reality that was crushing him. How could he be dead? How could this world be so cruel, to show him something as beautiful as love, only to yank it out from under his feet? Dean’s knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. The tears refused to come no matter how much it hurt, he felt numb, empty, as if this body did not belong to him, and he was simply an observer to this joke of a life. 

His phone rang again, Dean glanced at the screen, noting it was Sam calling again. He didn’t want to face his brother just yet, didn’t want to talk to another human being about what happened, because talking about it, admitting that it had happened, would make it too real. Memories of Castiel, his easy, open smile, his messy dark hair, his rough and calloused hands, his heated skin, his arms, his lips, and those deep sparkling blues, they haunted Dean, mocked him in his misery, reminded him again and again of what he had, and what he had lost. 

Dean needed space, needed somewhere to breath and just let his emotions go, so naturally he ended up in a familiar cul-de-sac. The clearing felt different somehow, cold, empty, devoid of life. Dean looked around him, remembered just the night before where he’d sat with Castiel, hand in hand, as they watched the sunset. He remembered the banter, the kiss, and the look on Castiel’s face when Dean told him he loved him. Castiel couldn’t say it back then, he would never say it now. 

The first tear was always the hardest. Dean touched the wetness on his cheek, his fingers trembling as he covered his face with both hands and dropped to his knees. The sobs came next, quietly at first, then louder and louder as his shoulders shook uncontrollably. 

A strong pair of arms wrapped around Dean’s shoulders, he didn’t need to look up to know who they belonged to. Sam knelt down next to his brother and gathered him into his arms. Dean hugged Sam’s torso, his fingers digging into Sam’s back as he cried into his little brother until there nothing left in him, only an empty hole where his heart used to be. 

===

The funeral was held two days later, planned by Hunter and his team, for Gabriel was too out of it to be of any use or help. It was a simple event, all of 11th was there, along with Castiel’s old school friends, Sam, Dean, and of course Gabriel. 

Gabriel was a mess, but he kept it together throughout the funeral with only a handful of tears escaping his carefully masked front. Despite his grief he couldn’t help but steal glances at Sam. He so very much needed Sam’s arms around him right now, needed his kisses and his gentle soothing voice to tell him that everything was going to be okay. 

Pride was never Gabriel’s vice, but grief made him lethargic and cynical. Why would Sam even want him back, after how he’d ended things the last time they saw each other? He allowed himself to be led to the reception, and gratefully accepted a plastic cup of wine that Hunter pushed between his fingers. 

“Hang in there Gabriel,” Hunter’s voice was soft. 

“I’ll be fine,” Gabriel replied with a small, sad smile. He watched as Hunter went off to speak with others at the reception, and caught his eyes resting once again on Sam’s silhouette. 

Gabriel took a deep breath, drained his cup, then walked up next to Sam and Dean. He stood with them for a moment and thanked the Winchester brothers for coming. Dean’s eyes were puffy, but other than that there was no sign that the man had grieved at all, they shook hands, then Dean pulled Gabriel in for a quick hug before walking off, leaving Sam standing awkwardly alone with him. 

“How, uh, how are you holding up?” Sam asked gingerly. 

“I...I’ve been better,” Gabriel replied softly. 

Neither man knew what to say, but neither wanted to walk away. The loss of Castiel made their misunderstanding and betrayal seem so petty and insignificant. Gabriel reached out and gripped Sam’s hand loosely, his fingers warm against Sam’s cool skin. Sam looked alarmed at first, then his expression softened as he looked down at Gabriel, a mix of confusion and hope on his handsome face. 

“What you did, it hurt me,” Gabriel started, eyes staring straight ahead and avoiding Sam’s gaze. “But...after losing Cassie, I just, I can’t lose you too.” He looked up, their eyes meeting. 

Sam swallowed and closed his fingers around Gabriel’s hand tightly. “I’m so sorry for what I did, I really really am. I don’t want to lose you, and if you’ll have me, I promise I’ll never hurt you again.” 

Gabriel smiled, for the first time since Dean’s frantic phone call, the smile reached his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

3 Years Later

“I now pronounce you legally married. You may seal the deal with a kiss.”

Sam looked down at the man standing across from him, his hands shook as he pulled Gabriel towards him. He had wanted to kiss the man until he was breathless, but all their family and friends were watching, so he settled with a chaste kiss, feather light, across Gabriel’s waiting lips. Gabriel looked at Sam funny, then wrapped his hand around Sam’s neck, pulling the younger man in for a full on, full tongue french kiss.

The crowd cheered, even Dean cracked a smile and clapped as the newlyweds walked down the alter. They threw rice and confetti as the two tuxedo clad forms ran down the aisle and followed them out to the waiting limo outside. 

“See you guys at the reception!” Gabriel shouted before Sam picked him up and threw him into the back of the limo. 

The reception was a small affair, close friends and family only. They held it at the Drunken Soldier, where the owner offered them a discount on the open bar. Dean, his tie loosened with his top two shirt buttons popped, sat back from the last of his burger and drained his beer. Sam and Gabriel sat across from him, their shoulders touching, their fingers interlaced on top of the table. They had barely touched their dinner, so busy enjoying each other’s company. 

“You know you’ll have the rest of your lives to stare longingly into each other’s eyes right?” Dean snorted and stole a lettuce leaf off Sam’s plate. “But then again if I had to eat like a fucking moose I’d rather pass too.” He made a face. Sam glared at him, the look more amused than menacing. 

“One day you’ll appreciate the finer things in life,” Sam bit back before taking a bite of his salad. Bobby walked up to the booth with a whiskey in hand and gave Sam a pat on the shoulder. “Oh hey Bobby, come join us!”

“Congrats Sammy,” Bobby said as he shoved Dean into the back of the booth before taking a seat. 

“Thanks, and thanks for the flasks,” Sam pulled out a silver whiskey flask with his and Gabriel’s initials engraved on the front. Gabriel had a matching one and he also palmed it before giving Bobby a grateful smile. 

“Now we just need to find Dean a pretty little thing to settle with, then I can rest my old bones in peace,” Bobby punched Dean’s shoulder playfully, but when he noted the haunted look in Dean’s eyes he regretted opening his mouth. 

The table grew quiet, everyone knew what everyone else was thinking, but no one wanted to bring it up. Sam took another large mouthful of salad, Gabriel drained the last of his drink and Bobby coughed, trying to clear his throat.

Dean felt trapped as he shifted in his seat. He knew the look on everyone’s face, he’d seen the pity and sadness way too often. It had been three years since Castiel’s passing, Dean had hoped that time would wash away the pain. But it only intensified it. 

“I...I need some air.” 

Bobby nodded before sliding out of the booth, giving Dean his escape. As Dean’s figure disappeared through the heavy oak doors a waitress came by with a sealed envelope. 

“It’s for you Gabe,” she handed him the letter, then patted his arm with a warm smile. “And congratulations, you snagged yourself a hot one.” She winked at Sam, laughing as a slow blush crawled up Sam’s neck. 

“What is it?” Sam asked, trying to mask his embarrassment. 

Gabriel opened the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of paper. It was in Hunter’s handwriting.

_Dearest Gabriel,_

_First and foremost, I want to congratulate you on your big day. Sam is a lucky man to have you, and I’m sure you’re equally lucky to have found him. It’s been three years since we last worked together on that case, and I wanted to tell you that we finally cracked it. At least stateside, as you know, these things never do end._

_That being said, I shipped you a wedding gift, I hope you like it._

_Your friend and colleague,  
John Hunter _

Gabriel frowned and flipped the piece of paper over and making sure he didn’t miss anything. He didn’t receive anything in the mail, and if anything was sent to the bar they would have brought it to him already. Then he heard a voice, deep, gravelly, and his stomach dropped to the bottom of his shoes. 

Gabriel, Sam and Bobby all looked up at once, their faces pale, their expression mirrors of each other: shock, disbelief and suspicion. A man walked up to the booth in a slightly ill fitting suit, with a blue tie and a tanned trench coat. 

“Congrats Gabe.”

“...CASSIE?” Gabriel couldn’t believe his eyes as he searched for any signs of fraud. But the face was Castiel’s, those blue eyes, those slightly chapped lips. He looked...older, but the tilt of the head still gave him that childlike innocence. “How the flying...fuck?!” 

“Witness protection,” Castiel replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable. His coat was warm, but the stares he got from his brother and the rest of the establishment burned through his skin. “They had to take me somewhere safe, and...it was better if everyone thought I was dead. That way no one would ask questions.” 

Gabriel slid out of the booth slowly and reached for the brother he thought was dead. He wasn’t sure how to react, but it all clicked once he thought about it. Hunter organized the funeral, he never saw Castiel’s body, and they’d buried an empty coffin because Hunter told him they’d cremated him. In fact, there was still a jar of Castiel sitting in the apartment. 

He gripped Castiel’s arms tightly, making sure that he was indeed solid, and not a figment of his imagination, then the dam broke, and Gabriel broke down in tears as he pulled his brother in for a long overdue hug. Castiel’s arms flew around Gabriel’s shoulders and the brothers clung to each other for what felt like an eternity. Tears were shed, but no words were said. 

When Castiel finally pulled back he did a scan of the bar. Dean was no where to be found. “Is...is Dean here?”

“Oh my god, Dean,” Sam gasped as he stepped in and gave Castiel a quick hug. He was still in shock, and his body just went on autopilot as he patted Castiel’s shoulder. “He’s here, he’s going to flip shit.”

“Dean went outside,” Bobby’s voice cut through and everyone turned around to look at his stony face. “You either go fix this, or stay out of his life, he’s suffered enough.” His expression softened just a touch at the guilt that flashed in those blue eyes. “Go find him.” 

Castiel all but ran out the front door, up the stairs and into the night. He looked around him frantically before spotting a small, bent over form leaning against an Impala a few blocks down the street. Castiel swallowed nervously, then walked towards the car and the man leaning against it. 

Dean felt like crying, but he wouldn’t, couldn’t allow himself to do that on his brother’s big day. The cool night air helped, and being outside in the open, leaning against his Baby, Dean almost felt calm enough to go back inside. A man in a trench coat walked towards him, but Dean paid him no attention. Then he stopped a few feet away from him, Dean looked up and was about to make some unfriendly conversation when his heart stopped. 

 

“Is..is this some kind of a joke?” He whispered more to himself than to the man standing in front of him. 

“No joke Dean.”

It was the same voice.

“Dean, I’m so sorry for what I did to you.”

It was the same apologetic smile.

“I..I was placed in witness protection, they shipped me off to England, made me a tax accountant.”

It was the same desperate and fearful look. 

“I wanted so bad to let you know that I was okay, that I was alive, but I couldn’t.”

It was the same sky blue eyes.

Dean took a step back and leaned heavily against the Impala, he reached for her frame, using her solidity to hold himself up. This wasn’t real, this couldn’t be real. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but anger bubbled up from the bottom of his gut and he clenched his fists instead. 

“This has got to be a bad joke,” Dean said through gritted teeth as Castiel moved towards him. “You can’t just walk back in like this and expect everything to just...pick up from where we left off!” 

“Dean, I know you’re angry, but please-” Dean’s fist connected with Castiel’s chin with a loud crunch. Then another landed in his gut. Castiel bent over gasping and coughing, but he managed to hang onto Dean’s outstretched hand and gripped tightly. 

“I..I deserved that,” Castiel gasped. He straightened up slowly, his grip still firm around Dean’s wrist. Dean made to move again, causing Castiel to flinch reflexively, but his touch was fearful, gentle, his fingers trembling as he traced the soon to be bruise along Castiel’s jaw. 

Castiel stood still, his fingers slipping from Dean’s wrist as the taller man cupped his face in both hands. His green eyes glittered with unshed tears, his face was still a mask of disbelief, shock and hurt. Castiel swallowed, the movement of his Adam’s apple seemed to have broken Dean out of his trance. 

“Are you real?”

“I’m real.”

“You were a tax accountant?”

“...Yeah, that stuff was boring as hell.”

“And you’re...back for good?”

“I am.”

“You don’t ever do that again Novak.”

“I won’t.” 

Dean leaned his forehead against Castiel’s warm skin, the feeling so familiar yet so alien. He stared into Castiel’s eyes, feeling himself once again getting lost in those liquid pools of the most radiant blue. He saw himself laid bare in the reflection, and finally understood the meaning that eyes were the mirror of the soul.

He took a couple of deep breathes and sighed contently as three years worth of built up tension slowly melted away. Castiel reached up gingerly and brushed Dean’s lips with the pad of his thumb, then he leaned in for a gentle kiss and murmured the words he had wanted to say for three whole years. 

“I love you, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, my first time ever writing something longer than a one shot. I know some of the transition is choppy, but I hope it was enjoyable non the less :D!


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per request, because we all love a little PWP sometime!

Dean pushed open the front door and waved for Castiel to follow. The two kicked off their shoes before walking into the living room, their fingers intertwined loosely as they sat down on the couch. Dean looked at Castiel, still in shock that Castiel was actually there.

“So, uh,” Dean cleared his throat with a cough before continuing. “Sammy moved in with Gabriel when they got engaged a year ago. You’re free to stay here, or not. You know, whatever you want.”

“Thank you Dean,” Castiel replied softly, his soft blue eyes staring straight at Dean. “They probably wouldn’t want me around on their wedding night anyway.” 

The implied meaning of Castiel’s words made Dean blush, realizing what he’d said, Castiel bit into his bottom lip and suddenly became very interested in the living room carpet. Over the past three years Dean had wanted to tell Castiel so many things, yet, now that Castiel was right in front of him, Dean couldn’t think of a single thing to say. The two men stole shy glances at each other, green eyes meeting blues for a fleeting second before darting away. 

Castiel shifted closer to Dean, his body leaning into Dean’s personal space until their foreheads touched, their noses meeting in an eskimo kiss. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I still can’t believe this is even real,” Dean closed his eyes, his voice barely a whisper. 

Castiel watched Dean’s lashes fan out against his cheeks and counted the freckles on the bridge of Dean’s nose; slowly he leaned in until their lips touched lightly. Dean’s eyes fluttered open and Castiel could see the tears welling, threatening to spill. “I’m real, I’m here, and I’m never letting go.” 

“You better not, you bastard,” Dean smiled as he pressed his lips against Castiel’s once more. The kiss was tentative, their movements unsure and awkward like a first kiss. Dean cupped Castiel’s cheeks and pulled the man in for a firmer touch, his tongue probing tenderly against Castiel’s plump lips. The shorter man was only happy to comply as he parted his lips, allowing Dean’s tongue to slip into his mouth.

He moaned softly as the kiss deepened, Dean’s tongue danced upon his and Castiel couldn’t help but whimper. Dean pulled back slightly, his teeth pulling gently on Castiel’s bottom lip before letting go. “God you still taste so good…” 

Castiel responded by pressing his lips against Dean’s once more, his tongue seeking entry into Dean’s mouth to taste him further. Dean gripped the back of Castiel’s neck tightly as he sucked his tongue into his mouth. Their lips battled for dominance, pushing, pulling. Teeth nibbled on soft tender flesh and the gasp of desperate moans echoed around the room. 

Dean was the first to pull back, his chest heaving, his fingers still wrapped around a fistful of silky dark hair. “Don’t get me wrong Cas, I miss the uniform, but this whole tax accountant thing works for you,” Dean smirked as he gave Castiel a very slow once over, his green eyes gleaming with mischief and need. 

“You clean up pretty well yourself Dean,” Castiel retorted playfully as he tugged on Dean’s tie, loosening it slowly until the knot became undone. Dean swallowed, the bobble of his Adam’s apple caused Castiel’s throat to suddenly close up in nervousness. “Dean...I...I want you, but I can understand if you don’t want to do this right no-”

Dean’s finger flew up to touch Castiel’s lips, hushing him. “I want this, hell, I need it,” he replied firmly as he pulled both himself and Castiel to their feet. Dean led them both up the stairs to his room. Once there he traced his fingers along the buttons of the tanned trench coat before pushing the material over Castiel’s shoulders to pool by his feet. 

Castiel simply stood there, his blue eyes fixed on Dean as he watched the taller man finger the lapel of his jacket. He took one step forward, closing the distance between them. The jacket joined the trench coat, then Dean’s trembling fingers were on Castiel’s blue tie. He pulled it open, then slid the soft silk material from around Castiel’s neck. 

“Dean…” 

“Shhh…” Dean licked his lips nervously before leaning down to kiss Castiel’s nose. His fingers trailed down Castiel’s arms, then up to reach for the buttons of his shirt, popping each open as he planted a soft kiss along Castiel’s jaw, cheek, eyes, and just about any where his lips could reach. 

Castiel reached out a hand to steady himself against Dean’s chest, his fingers felt Dean’s rapidly beating heart. He chewed on his bottom lip as Dean’s lips bathed him in soft gentle kisses. The moan that escaped him was breathy and content as Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed, his head leaned back slightly. 

He swayed on his feet as cool air touched his heated skin, his shirt adding to the pile of clothes on the floor. Dean’s fingers trailed back down Castiel’s chest as his lips followed, tiny kisses peppered Castiel’s shoulders, collarbone, chest and lower. Castiel growled and pulled Dean up, their eyes level for a moment before Dean straightened completely. 

Like the first time they spent time in this room Castiel pushed Dean back, peeling the pin-striped suit jacket off his shoulders, until his calves hit the edge of the bed. The taller man fell backwards onto the bed with a thump and a surprised yelp. Dean propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Castiel with undisguised lust. 

Castiel returned the look before making easy work of Dean’s belt, button and zipper. “Dean, your hips…” Castiel urged as he pulled on Dean’s pants and boxer briefs, revealing rippling muscle under smooth skin. Dean hissed as his cock sprung free of its cotton prison, the cool air making his cock twitch. Castiel nuzzled the underside of Dean’s erection before pulling his pants and socks off, then he pushed himself between Dean’s legs, his lips traveling up the inside of Dean’s thigh. Higher and higher his lips went, his teeth and tongue teasing trembling flesh. 

“Jesus Cas...please....” Dean’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment before opening to stare down at his lover again. He kept himself propped up on his elbows, his emerald greens bore into crystal blues. 

“Shhh,” Castiel grinned, his lips hovered above Dean’s cock, so close that his breath tickled his lover’s tender skin. Castiel’s lips went back to work as he continued to rain kisses along Dean’s thigh and up his hip. From one leg to the other Castiel’s lips worked tirelessly, but never touching where Dean truly desired contact. 

Dean growled in frustration, his body trembling with need, his hips jerking every time Castiel’s lips came close to his throbbing erection. His teasing breath made Dean whimper, but he could do nothing as Castiel constantly avoided his arousal, teasing and tormenting him mercilessly. 

Then it all happened at once as Castiel finally wrapped his lips around Dean’s cock, his tongue dragging down the shaft as he plunged his head down until Dean was completely engulfed in his hot, wet mouth. Dean cried out at the sudden heat, his arms finally gave out as he fell back into the bed, his head thrown back in a throaty groan. 

Castiel did not hold back as he bobbed up and down along Dean’s cock, the pace made it impossible for Dean to control his hips. He jerked up, thrusting into Castiel’s waiting throat as his lover brought him rapidly to the brink of release. Dean buried his hands in Castiel’s soft messy locks, but Castiel needed no urging as he wrapped long fingers around the base of Dean’s cock, pumping and pulling in time with his lips. 

Dean could barely catch his breath as Castiel worked him into a frenzy. He had wanted to make it last, but his lover’s mouth, so hot and so very wet, caught him by surprise. Dean’s fingers tightened even as his body tensed, the pressure building up inside him until he was fit to burst. 

Then he did burst, his hips lifting off the bed as rope after rope of his sticky passion shot down Castiel’s waiting throat. Dean’s mouth was open as a guttural, orgasmic cry bounced off the walls of his room. His body hung in midair as he rode out his orgasm, then he collapsed back into the mattress, panting. 

Castiel continued to lick and suck until he was sure he had every last drop of Dean’s passion. As his lover lay in bed, limbs trembling, Castiel quickly shed the last of his clothes before crawling onto the bed alongside Dean to rid him of his dress shirt. 

Naked, the two men lay side by side. Dean took a few more shuddering breaths before turning onto his side, his eyes traveling up and down Castiel’s body, drinking in every detail, every blemish and every rise and fall of Castiel’s well toned body. He reached out and traced his fingers down Castiel’s torso, following the faint treasure trail, past the dark curls of his pubic hair to curl around Castiel’s thick and impossibly hard cock. 

Dean watched Castiel’s eyes flutter shut, the slight frown on his face, the flicker of the tip of his tongue as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. He tightened his grip, his fingers pumping lazily, smearing the pre-cum until Castiel’s cock was slick with it. Castiel hissed and moaned, his hips bucking and jerking every time Dean’s fingers brushed against that extra sensitive spot on the underside of the shaft. 

“D-Dean...please, I need you so bad,” Castiel gasped, his hand reaching up to cover Dean’s, stilling his movements.

The green-eyed man smirked as he reached into the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a foil packet. Castiel practically jumped up as he wedged himself between Dean’s legs, his finger already covered in lube as he reached between Dean’s cheeks. Dean looked up at Castiel, his eyes twinkling as he spread his legs further and lifted his hips, silently surrendering himself to his long lost lover. 

Castiel bit down on his lip as he tried to calm his arousal. His finger touched Dean’s puckered hole gently, massaging the tight ring of muscle until Dean relaxed. When he finally pushed the first finger inside Dean both men gasped and Castiel took a deep breath before sliding in and out of his lover, smearing lube on Dean’s insides before inserting a second finger. 

Dean hissed as pain laced pleasure spread through his body. Castiel’s fingers moved inside him, scissoring and spreading him. The partially stuffed feeling made him realise just how much he’d missed Castiel’s touch, but he needed more, so much more than just fingers. “C-Cas...I’m ready...please.”

It wasn’t so much his words, but the heated, desperate look that was Castiel’s undoing. His hands trembled as he pushed a third finger in, wanting to make sure Dean was thoroughly ready. His cock twitched as Dean’s muscles clenched around his fingers, the anticipation alone was almost enough to make Castiel lose his mind. 

Gingerly he pulled his fingers out and rolled the thin layer of latex onto his cock. Castiel crawled on top of Dean, and slowly, tenderly, as if he was afraid to break Dean, Castiel sank into the warm heat of his lover. For a heartbeat neither men moved as their eyes locked, so many things flashed between that look, but it ended with Dean’s long soft groan as Castiel finally bottomed out in him. 

Castiel rolled his hips, his hands on either side of Dean’s head, holding himself up even as he looked down, watching Dean’s expressions closely. He took in the slight pinch between Dean’s brows, the freckles that blended into rosy cheeks, the glazed, lust filled eyes that glittered such a pretty emerald. 

Dean reached up and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck, pulling him in for a tight hug. He nuzzled Castiel’s jaw and ear, his lips inches away from Castiel’s tender lobe. “Move Cas.” It was all the urging Castiel needed as his hips pulled back until only his head was still buried in Dean’s warmth. Suddenly the dam broke, and the moment of tenderness turned into a squall of passion as Castiel pounded into his lover’s pliant body. 

Dean shuddered, his hips flying off the bed to match Castiel’s thrusts. His arms loosened around his lover’s neck as his hands dropped to dig into the rumpled sheets. Castiel leaned back onto his haunches, pulling Dean’s hips up to rest on his thighs. He set the pace fast and brutal, three years worth of yearning and need, three years of lonely nights spent alone and wanting all came pouring out of him as he took from Dean what he desperately needed. 

Castiel growled low in the back of his throat, his eyes never leaving Dean’s sweat covered face. “T-Touch yourself Dean…” Castiel gasped. 

Dean’s half lidded eyes gleamed as he reached down to grip his own cock in his hand, the head throbbing, the shaft pulsing as he dragged his fingers up and down in time with Castiel’s thrusts. The build up did not take long, not at the pace they set. Castiel leaned over, sweat dripping from the tip of his nose as he urged Dean and himself closer and closer to climax. 

“Come Dean, come for me…” 

And Dean came, his cum splashing against his own stomach and chest as his muscles clamped down around his lover. Castiel’s eyes shot open as he suddenly exploded, buried deep inside Dean. They both hung there for a moment, bodies unmoving, muscles clenched, until Castiel’s arms finally gave out and he fell into Dean, the two becoming one sweaty, panting, sticky pile. 

Eventually Dean groaned and pushed Castiel’s limp body off him, the action elicited a whiny hiss from Castiel. Dean chuckled and pushed himself up into a sitting position before looking back at the sprawled out form on his bed. 

“I hope you’re not passing out on me, you owe me three years worth of orgasms and I’m collecting.” 

Castiel’s groan and Dean’s laughter echoed into the night.


End file.
